Guns and High Heels
by ChibiStellaChan
Summary: Hotaru Fukushima is set on stealing her father's company as revenge for calling her a failure, and no one will stop her. But when certain baby drags her kicking and screaming into the mafia, can she stay on track? Or succumb to the idea of real friends?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Thanks for looking at my story! I'm ChibiStellaChan!

Now, normally I'm not going to do very long author notes, sometimes I may not even have one, but this chapter does need some explanation, since it's the first one.

"Guns and High Heels" is going to follow the manga of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and it starts a day before chapter 26, "3 Brothers in Crime," and it will mostly follow my OC, Hotaru Fukushima, but there will be some points where I will have little excerpts in another character's point of view, but it will always be in third person limited, in that case.

Also, I'll be the first to say my grammar is pretty bad. I've read this chapter over several times before posting and while it seems to make sense to me, I know there's bound to be a mistake in there that I missed. For instance, sometimes I forget to type the "n't" part of a word like "doesn't" or "wouldn't" and I just don't notice. So, I apologize for any mistakes you may find, and if you just tell me about it I'll go into the story and fix whatever mistake I made.

Lastly, sorry that this chapter is so spaced out! There's a lot of dialogue instead of thought out actions, as well as some sentences I thought deserved their own line, which may be overdone. But I promise that the next chapter is not only longer but is around the same amount of pages as this chapter, meaning longer paragraphs and more thought process.

Some warnings are Hotaru's excessive use of profanities and her tendency to speak bluntly and possible offensively.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC, Hotaru. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is Amano, Akira's work.

* * *

><p>The best thing to do now is to increase marketing by 2%, and take that founding from development… Consumers are happy enough with the product now, we already know what to release in a year, the new "slimmer" version that's cheaper to make but costs more for the consumer to own… Ah, business…<p>

The sound of my fingers hitting the keyboard was the only sound coming from my laptop, but not the only sound in the room, unfortunately.

The room, is my class room, class 1 – A, and the entire place is full of giggles, rumors, and teenage hormones. It's unsightly really.

But I won't have to deal with that in… three hours? Oh, no… no, no, no, no… after the giggles, rumors and hormones, I get to deal with corporate undermining, sabotage, and ruthless company takeovers.

Let's give a round of applause for mutual employee respect and company courtesy.

Sighing and flipping back my raven hair, I try and train my thoughts on my resolve. I have to do it. I enjoy progressing to my goal, I want to keep progressing towards my goal, even if I don't actually like doing business. Although, I could deal without the office drama but it must be part of every job, right?

My future job at any rate…

"Fukushima-san!" Crap.

It was Minako Honda, president of the Takashi Yamamoto Super Lovey Dovey Fan Club (TYSLD for short) and the daughter of a major potential company partner (not the car; Honda-san owns a pretty big disc production company). As annoying as she is she has power of sorts.

And power means being pleasant.

"Yes, Honda-san?" Smile, be pretty, and pray she goes away. Not that it would be hard… I'm not shallow enough to think I'm the most beautiful thing around, but I'm not dumb enough to think looks don't matter. And I'm smart enough to realize that every person has looks, but the beautiful ones, are the ones who realize what their strong points are, and what are NOT. So, yes, I do know how to look presentable and nice.

Contrariwise, there are so many people that think they AMAZING hair and eyes and nose and EVERYTHING.

Take Minako Honda for example. She has a really good figure, her eyes sparkle when she talks and she has a good smile, anyone who denies that is either blind or stupid. But she thinks her stringy/frizzy hair contraption perfectly frames that face and likes to draw attention to it with every accessory ever made, when she should really be trying hard to fix it, or just keep it pinned down, and maybe use some makeup to draw attention to her smile, and ware nice fitting clothes to show her figure (both of which she doesn't do, in fact the lack of knowledge she has with limited amounts of makeup is disturbing, most days she comes to school looking like a drag queen).

Mistake.

It makes the male population happy Yamamoto-san attracts all the girls. Sort of. They still hate it. Just not when it comes to her.

Some avoid her like plague.

Not to mention she had a fight with the teacher about whether or not the English letter 'a' was a vowel or consonant. And even in other subjects she just is not the brightest. Not at all.

Which is why her wanting to talk to me, the leader of the class and grade and school in academics (least until Hayato Gokudera showed up), means a 70% I get stuck with the head ache of tutoring or something.

"It's about that history project," I knew it, "I don't really get it… Do you think you could help me?" Don't you tilt your head at me!

…

…

…

I can't really refuse can I?

"I think I could, do you want me to try and explain it to you now, or do you want to get together later?" Please let a pleasant tone come out… Then again, she wouldn't notice either way…

"Oh, Oh! I really think we should, like, like, uh, get together after school." …Fuck it; I am getting something out of this.

"Ok, when are you free?"

"Oh, I'm fine today till, like six is when I get back from my boyfriend's house~!"

"Ok, my house is a little crazy today, but I'm free too! Do you think we could work at your house?" I am meeting daddy.

"Oh, totally! That's perfect! We can listen to fun-a-delic music too!" Oh, God help me.

* * *

><p>It is now midnight.<p>

Minako Honda has finally got an outline of her paper done. It had taken nine hours. Three of those hours her taken explaining what the assignment was, it took three more hours to explain what she needed to do, it took two more hours to explain what an outline was, the remaining hour was spend telling her exactly what to write down for the outline. I didn't meet daddy; daddy was on a business trip to New York City.

In conclusion?

This trip was completely worthless.

Not to mention I live pretty far away from her mansion… My apartment is on the other side of the residential district… Oh, well no point bitching until I get my bath. No, scratch the bath, I'm too tired.

"Fukushima-san, what are you doing?" Oh, come on!

It was Tsunayoshi Sawada, the only kid who has a lower grade than Minako Honda in our class (though I suspect some bribing going on there) and totally sucks at everything else. I don't have anything against him, and I feel a little sorry for him for the bullying but even if I had time to interfere it wouldn't help him any. He would just be bullied the moment I left.

"Well, what are you doing, Sawada?" Go away.

Course, that doesn't mean I'm going to stoop so low as to call him by his nickname 'Dame-Tsuna,' everybody deserves respect if you don't know them.

"Oh, I'm just running out to get more diapers."

"Diapers?" Sawada can't be that wimpy can he? The raise of my eyebrow seemed to tip him off about my train of thought. That only seemed to start the flushed face and sputtering I see all the time at school.

"T-they're not for me Fukushima-san! There for this kid, Lambo who's staying with my family."

"Oh right…" A few days ago… "You wear boxers, right?"

Cue more blushing.

"A-ah, haha, yeah, you probably heard about that…" What we're referring to is the so-called 'epic showdown' between Sawada and some stupid senpai, where all of a sudden he burst in with his boxers on and pulled the senpai's hair out, literally. I didn't believe it but after seeing the kendo captain come to school with a wig on, I had no reason to doubt it.

"Yeah, congrats on standing up for yourself." I'm not sure running around in your boxers is the best thing though.

"U-uh, yeah, thanks…"

"…"

"…"

Silence.

Silence is a time waster.

"Well, I'll be going."

"Wait."

Who was that?

Turning around I meet the eyes of baby, or is it a figment of my imagination? Whatever the little guy is he apparently likes Sawada's shoulder. Well, that explains how our eyes met. Was he always there?

I'm too tired for this.

"What?" Is this the Lambo kid?

"You never answered Dame-Tsuna's question."

"Wha-?"

"Question?"

Sawada must have been the same as me, I have no idea what that child is talking about.

"When you first saw each other Dame-Tsuna asked what you were doing here, you never answered."

Oh. That's right, I never did answer that.

"I was just on my way home helping a classmate with a paper; it took longer than I thought it would." Hell yes, it took longer than I thought it would.

"Fuu~…"

…

What the hell?

"Is that all? I have to get home to do my own homework."

"Dame-Tsuna will walk you home."

"Wha- Reborn!"

"Huh?" Too tired for intelligent response.

"Dame-Tsuna a mafia boss should respect and take care of women." Mafia? "Which means that a real mafia boss should never leave a defenseless girl to walk home alone." Ah, he wants Sawada to play a mafia game. That makes sense.

"I don't want to be a mafia boss!" What a jerk, he's not even going to indulge a kid? "Ah, but, mm, I guess you're right about walking her home…" I could barely hear the mutter but I really don't care right now, so I just shrug.

"You can walk me home if you really want to, but I live pretty far away, and it's like what, 12:30? That means you have to remember your own way home and get there in the dark. I can take care of myself, but if you really want to I won't stop you." _Now_ I get to walk away.

"E-eh? Uh, wait up Fukushima-san!"

It's not that hard for him to catch up, and it's not like I tried to make it that way. But about 10 minutes, it seems the shorter member of our trio didn't like the silence.

"Your first name is Hotaru, right? Hotaru Fukushima?"

"Hm? Yes, that's right. And you're Lambo?"

"No, I'm the greatest it hitman in the world, Reborn!"

"Mm, ok, nice to meet you."

"You're also the daughter of Seiichi Fukushima, the CEO of Fukushima Industries?"

Wait…

Stopping I turn to the know-it-all.

"How is that any of your business?" So, it's an evil baby…

"Of course it's my business; you're a prime candidate to be a part of Dame-Tsuna's family."

Family? Oh, right the mafia game…

"…It's not exactly polite for you to decide things for yourself when it comes to other peoples' business."

"So?"

I don't like this kid.

Giving the brat the best glare I could in my condition I started walking at a faster pace.

Only to feel a new weight on my shoulder.

"No snarky remark?"

Ass.

"It's not my job to discipline brats."

"I'm not a brat. I'm a super cool hitman."

"Say whatever you want; I'm just calling the kettle black."

"Nicely done."

"…? Ah, thank you I suppose…" I still don't like you.

"A-ah, Fukushima-san, how far are we from your house?" Ah, the other one decides to speak.

"Only about five more minutes, and it's an apartment, not a house."

"Oh, sorry, Fukushima-san." He's bothering me.

I stop again, making the other teen bump into me.

"Ah! Sorry, Fukushima-san!" Again, he's bothering me.

"Stop apologizing so much."

"Huh?" He doesn't hear this often?

"You apologize too much." Maybe if I look him the eye he'll get it.

"What do you mean, Fukushima-san?"

"Earlier, I was only correcting you; to be honest I would be pretty creeped out if you had known I live in an apartment, rather than a house. Then you apologized for running into me, when it was my fault for stopping so suddenly, well more like for being really tired. Anyway, you apologize too much. It's not that big of a deal really, just something to think about."

"Oh… ok…" Good, I'm too tired.

"Oi." Damn that baby.

"What?" The suit clad baby never bothered to remove himself from my shoulder, and I never bothered to move him.

"You should tutor Dame-Tsuna."

"Hm."

…

…

"Wait, what?"

"You should tutor Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn!"

"…Why would I do that?"

"You were tutoring someone earlier, why not Dame-Tsuna?"

"That was because Honda's father is a possible business partner; I wanted to get on his good side." Why do I always get like this when I'm tired? I can't lie and I can't keep my mouth shut, everything that come out of my mouth is unfiltered, which can be very bad.

"Fuku-!"

"Shut-up Dame-Tsuna. Is it for your father?"

"No, of course not, why would I want to help him?" Should I really be telling them this? I can't really think that well right now… it should be fine, what's the worst that can happen?

"-!"

"Then why?"

"I want to destroy him. That means getting as many associates I can for me. But it didn't work in the end."

"Oh?"

"Her father is on a business trip, I didn't meet him, and Honda probably won't even remember my name tomorrow."

"So you'd never tutor out of good will?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I have a company to steal. I don't have time to tutor. I only own 27% of the company; I still have 24% to buy to own the majority, and then more to feel safe."

Oh, we're here.

"This is my building, you can you can go home now."

"Ok, you can be over to Dame-Tsuna's house at 5, I'll make him call you and give you the address after school."

"I'm going to his house?"

"Yes, you agreed to tutor him."

"I did?" Did I? I can't really remember…

"Re-!"

"You did."

"I did… Huh… Ok, I should be able to make it, but I'm not going to school tomorrow, too tired."

"B-but wait, Fuku-!"

"That's fine, you don't have to bring anything either, in fact, you should stay for dinner."

"I can't stay for dinner."

"Thanks for agreeing to stay for dinner."

"I agreed to stay for dinner?"

"You agreed to stay for dinner."

"I agreed to stay for dinner… I'll have to thank you for having me."

"It's no problem, good night!"

"Yeah, night."

Then I dragged myself to the elevator, entered my apartment, and collapsed on my bed. Today just needs to end.

* * *

><p>"Reborn! That was so mean! Fukushima-san didn't agree to any of that! What did you do to her?"<p>

On the way home Tsuna made it a point to be extra annoying, to Reborn anyway. The trip was actually productive, just like how he predicted. Hotaru Fukushima is a needed element in Tsuna's family. She's intelligent, straightforward, and most importantly, she is absolutely willing to do anything to reach her goals. That readiness and calculating ability in the same person hasn't appeared in Tsuna's school.

Gokudera's extremely intelligent academically and will do anything for Tsuna, but he lacks any common sense and has a way too short of a temper. That's good when trying to manipulate him, but not good for any actual business. Yamamoto is a quick thinker in bad situations, but can't really think past tricks or in the long term. Ryohei is extremely strong (no pun intended) and will follow through whatever he says, but is an idiot. Lambo can take care of lightning, but is an annoying little brat. Hibari is the best fighter around without question, but would never voluntarily help any members of the family.

If Reborn could give her some training she could make a pretty good illusionist…

Quickly scraping the idea, knowing it would take too long to fully train a disgruntle teenage girl, he turned his attention to the wimpy, pathetic teenage boy he was stuck with.

"Hitman mind trick."

Ah, Saturday afternoons, this one being a review day at school. Which means I don't have to go anywhere today. Yay!

First on my list, make myself breakfast at two in the afternoon, everything is great. The birds are singing, I own 2% more of the company, I finally have a convenient day off and-

_**RING~~! RING~~! **_

Someone's calling me? On my day off? That's a new one.

Picking up my phone it's obvious that it's a residential number, probably Minako Honda, I gave her my number last night, in case she needed any help when her father was home.

"Hello?"

"Fukushima? It's Reborn. I have Dame-Tsuna's address." Address? Reborn… the baby form last night? How did he get my number?

"Why would I need his address? And more importantly, how did you get my cell number?"

"You agreed to tutor Dame-Tsuna last night." What?

"No I didn't, I would never do something like that." I mean, what could I gain from that? The kid probably wouldn't listen anyway. Though, he probably couldn't be worse than Honda.

"You did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Can't you think of anything else?"

"What about you?" Damn.

"I'm still not coming."

"Ok, then Dame-Tsuna will show up at your house in 20 minutes."

"You don't know where I live!"

"Dame-Tsuna walked you to your building last night." He did?

"And so you magically know my room number?"

"405."

…

…

…

"_**WHAT?"**__**FREAK!**_

"I know everything."

"Bullshit!"

"We'll see you in a few minutes."

"Now wait-!"

Beep, beep, beep.

Oh, hell no.

He did not hang up on me.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

><p>"R-reborn, are you sure we should really be going to Fukushima-san's house? She seemed angry…"<p>

"She _is_ angry, Dame-Tsuna get it right."

"B-but, then we shouldn't-." Cue, drop kick, and arm throw.

* * *

><p>They aren't actually going to come are they?<p>

I mean, I don't have to let them in, but then would they just wait outside until I opened the door?

…

Nah, I just won't go out today, I didn't plan on it anyway. They'll leave after a few minutes. I'll just do some reports on the computer and fax them over to Takana-san at the company and maybe to some analysis and look at the new budget.

"F-fukushima-san?" I could barely hear the whimpered voice but I know its Sawada's. Crap.

Just ignore them, Hotaru, just ignore them.

"Move over Dame-Tsuna," so the baby is here too, "Oi, Fukushima, I brought Dame-Tsuna here like I said, are you going to go back on your word?" I never agreed in the first place!

Ignore them, ignore them.

"Would Honda like it if I told her you were just using her?" Like she would believe you, plus she's the one who bribes her teachers, she doesn't exactly feel any shame.

I'm not home right now, I am at the beach, I have a puppy, I am snuggling with a beautiful, beautiful man, father is dead, the sunset is beautiful, I have a strawberry smoothie.

"…"

Silence, another happy thought.

"Fu~… I guess I don't need these files of your business takeover plans. Starting with Mushibashi Industries, right? Or your thoughts on your 'fuck-face father'?" Wait, what?

Turning my head toward the door I pay a bit of attention to the baby. He couldn't be referring to my personal notes could he? I mean, they're basically my diary. All of my plans and personal spite go into those things, but how could the baby have those? And more importantly what will he do with them?

I already have enough trouble getting people to not underestimate me, if they don't think I'm absolutely serious about everything, I would have to wait until I'm at least 20 years old to continue my company work. I don't have time to wait years, and learning about my immature thoughts will not help.

"But I suppose that the CEO of Honda industires would be dying to see such vigor from a hormonal teenager, even you former crush on To-!"

SON OF A BITCH!

"Nice to see you again, Fukushima." I had slammed the door open, and I had a blush of anger and embarrassment on my face as I glared down on what I now know to be pure evil, in baby form.

HELL SPAWN HELL SPAWN HELL SPAWN-

"I-I'm sorry Fukushima-san, Reborn just likes to be pushy, you don't have to tutor-."

"Yeah, you don't have to tutor Dame-Tsuna unless you want anything sent to the personal emails of every possible business partner you could ever have. Or your classmates." This time I don't even bother hiding my thoughts.

"You bastard." I try giving him the worst possible glare to no avail. That damn baby just smirked. Little Fucker.

So, with no other choice, I left the door open, turned around, and barked an order to close the door on the way in.

"Thanks!"

"Fuck you."

* * *

><p>So, after wasting three hours of my life, I had a revelation. Sawada isn't as dumb as everyone makes him out to be.<p>

Sure he is not the brightest bulb in the box, but that just means you have to slow stuff down and explain why you do stuff. It's not that hard, it just takes five extra minutes, but people always seem to assume that it'll be too much work.

So, in just three hours we finished both of our essays due on Tuesday, our math homework, our science homework, our history homework, our Japanese homework, and our English homework. It really helps that we're both in the same class, but even then it wouldn't have been that hard to help him. He's dim but not hopeless.

"Well, that's it, unless you were assigned a special assignment by sensei."

"W-wow, thanks, Fukushima-san, I never get my homework done that quickly!" With a baby demon as a tutor? Really? I wonder why?

Killing my sarcastic thoughts, I just turned to him again, analyzing him.

He really wasn't that bad a guy, wimpy, yes, slow, yes, but a nice guy none the less. He's like a bunny in the way he acts too; all stuttering and worried every second of the day, it's kind of cute. Not my type but still, cute.

"Well, then that's good I guess, but don't you have to get home for dinner?"

"You should come and have dinner at Dame-Tsuna." Ew, Satan's back. The kid stepped out for most of the tutoring session, claim he 'was suddenly overcome with emotion that his student can finally talk to girls with no wingman'. I assumed he was referring to either Takeshi Yamamoto or Hayato Gokudera, Sawada's usual friends.

"A-ah, Fukushima-san doesn't have to- HIEE!" Does this guy always get kicked in the head by children? Though, granted the baby is obviously not normal. A child his size doesn't have nearly enough muscle mass or bone development to do nearly anything this 'Reborn' does.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Woo-hoo for me.

Taking a deep breath is all I can do to control myself, this kid is far beyond the point of pissing me off, but what choice do I have? Those letters are incredibly incriminating but I now know that's not even the worst this kid can do; according to Sawada he regularly uses explosives when tutoring him. I don't want to put anything past him.

"Wait here, I'll go change." So much for staying in my pjs…

Now donning my favorite black blazer and skinny jeans, I'm ready to go. Greeting Sawada again in the living room I realized I must have walking into an awkward conversation, at least for the sane member of the discussion. Raising my eye brow I slow my steps to a stop, after waiting a second for an explanation. By not receiving one after a second or so, I decided it must be something that is none of my business.

"Ready to go?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna doesn't like forcing people into things they don't like, especially if they openly dislike it, like how Fukushima-san is acting now. At least with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto they kind of know what's going on with the mafia (even if Yamamoto thinks it a game…) and enjoy in to some end. But with Fukushima-san you can practically see her glaring and cursing out Reborn in her mind, in fact, is wasn't even till Reborn left them to the tutoring that she visibly relaxed. He really wanted to repay her for helping against her will; he owed her that much, but all he could think of was trying his best to keep her out of Reborn's schemes.<p>

So, when Reborn turned to him once Fukushima-san was out of ear shot and proclaimed, "Dame-Tsuna, you should make Fukushima your mafia wife," he obviously freaked.

"REBORN? What are you talking about? Fukushima-san doesn't have anything to do with the mafia! And I don't like her like that! I have Kyoko, remember!"

"Oh, Dame-Tsuna, polygamy isn't frowned upon in the mafia world, you could have both, and even Haru, too. But with Fukushima you get access to a driven and meticulous woman and a powerful business." Was he always looking at these kinds of facts?

"You can't just go deciding these things on your own! Fukushima-san shouldn't be thrown into the mafia in the first place! She has nothing to do with it!" Tsuna thought he made some pretty good points

"Or maybe she could be in charge of a department? The possibilities are endless." And, as usual, Reborn doesn't care.

Tsuna and Reborn then heard a door closed and there stood Fukushima-san, eye brow raised and her hand on a cocked hip. After a second she simply said, "Ready to go?" And Tsuna made the biggest sigh of relief in his life. Fukushima-san hadn't heard the conversation.

* * *

><p>Sawada walks too slow.<p>

It's annoying, but what can I really do? The poor kid can probably sense my irritation but it's just making him even more jumpy, and even slower, so making a big deal about it will only make the kid even worse. I can't even walk ahead of him; I don't know where his house is.

Eventually, Sawada's jumpy behavior was more annoying than his pace, so I figured I might as well sacrifice some silence to get him to relax a little.

"Hey, Sawada, does your mom know that I'm coming?" I tried to make it as casual as possible, but the kid still leaped a few feet in the air, making me hide a wince. I really don't like making people act like this, it's just uncomfortable.

"U-um, well, Reborn told her you'd be coming, s-so…" I crushed my flare of anger; it wouldn't do to intimidate Sawada any more. But even he knows I don't like the mention of that devil in a suit.

"I see. I hope this isn't too much trouble, is it?" Again, he jumps. I resisted raising my eyebrow, but it is rather odd that Sawada is more jumpy than I had ever known him to be, even just a few hours ago- no, just minutes ago. He only started acting this bad once I came back from changing. Just what were he and that demon talking about?

"Oh, not at all! My mom's used to having a lot of people for dinner, especially lately. A bunch of people have been showing up at our house, like the kid I told you about yesterday, Lambo, and this other kid, I-Pin, have been staying with us for a week or so now, they're both really good kids!" Sawada visibly relaxed at the mention of the kids at his house, and he just went on and on about them. Admittedly, it is… nice, hearing him talk so fondly about children who he and his mom had no obligation to take care of. It's a nice refresher from all of the corporate schemes I keep hearing about; a nice reminder that there are good people too.

As Sawada went on about all the little habits and quirks of these kids, Lambo and I-Pin, I decided not to interrupt him and just nod at the appropriate times, and this also seemed to satisfy the smallest member of our trio, to an extent anyway.

"Dame-Tsuna, you talk too much," cue Sawada becoming a victim of green hammer violence, "we're already home!" Killing the smart remark that almost shot out of my mouth, I realized that according to the name plaque that said 'Sawada,' the pint-sized fiend was probably right.

"Oh, sorry, Fukushima-san, I must have gotten carried away, heh…" A little blush rose to Sawada's face as he scratched his head, which I don't like.

"You're fine, there's no reason to apologize. It was nice hearing you talk about those kids, and I was honestly enjoying myself, so there's no problem. And just because we've arrived at your house doesn't make it a problem, it just means that the conversation has come to an end, you don't have to apologize for something like that. If you keep apologizing then people are going to walk all over you, like your tutor is doing and like what I'm probably doing now." Huh, maybe my real problem with the constant 'sorrys' is that if I were to anyone else it would be a sign of weakness? It's always interesting when one realizes some insight into themselves.

"You're walking over me?" A point I should clarify.

"Well, I'm telling you what to do in a brash matter, like what I say is fact, when really you could have reasons for your constant apologies, and you're just letting me rant without interjection, does that sound like walking over someone?" It is, even if what I think is fact is fact.

"No, you're just giving your opinion. I don't think you're trying to force me to do anything I don't want." Surprise, Sawada has a slight backbone when debating.

Well, what to say? Can't disagree with him now that he's proven me a bit wrong, which isn't really that bad. But if I point it out he may apologize again, even if I congratulate him in some fashion. So, I suppose the best form of action would be to just nod and ignore this development?

I act on my thoughts and walk ahead of Sawada to his front door with a little smile on my face.

"Ah, wait, Fukushima-san, let me unlock the door!"

But I only noticed the little imp smirking after Sawada caught up with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again,

Disclaimer: I own only my OC, Hotaru, KHR belongs to Amano, Akira.

* * *

><p>Sawada's home is definitely cozy.<p>

It's larger than what you'd expect of a home that was originally meant for two people, but if gave off such a homey feeling that the house didn't seem too spacious. Though, that may be because the home was no longer for just two people, but rather two people and several guests.

I was able to identify the kids first. Luckily, I actually paid attention to what Sawada was saying and not just his tone. Lambo was a rambunctious as Sawada said, but I wasn't expecting the infamous afro to be so big and knotted. He was running up and down the stairs and hall screaming something or another and chasing another child, which I can only assume to be I-Pin, and saying something about a broccoli monster. I-Pin looked like she was having fun too, despite the fact I know their game is based on their little misunderstanding when the two first met. I-Pin also looks like what Sawada described, she seems to be a pretty down to earth kid when she's not playing with Lambo and also looks very traditional, though I'm not sure what to make of Sawada's warning of not to embarrass her. I also don't get how he ever mistook her for a boy, but I doubt that mystery will ever be solved.

"You must be Tsu-kun's friend that Reborn-chan was talking about!" Breaking my concentration, I had to turn and discover what being could ever refer to Satan with a –chan suffix.

And I was met by what must be the purest being on the planet; it almost makes me feel ill. Sawada's mom, Nana Sawada looks like the type of person in those cooking magazines, just far happier about life. She practically radiates sparkles, and her voice oozes maternal kindness. It's something I wasn't expecting.

I mean, sure, I knew she would be a very nice person (who else would let a bunch of foreigners stay thing their home?), but this was ridiculous. Though it does explain where Sawada got his submissive nature from. But regardless, I'm definitely not used to it. I haven't seen my father in five month and have no desire to listen to his mocking. I haven't seen my mother since she left my father for her butler when I was four and have no desire to listen to her complaints that I'm 'just as insensitive as my father,' when I don't give her some of my hard earned pay check. So naturally, I'm a bit uncomfortable to Sawada-san's tone.

This is the type of person that loves life for the sake of loving life and is constantly expressing appreciation for life.

Of course it's this type of person that can think of the devil's apprentice as a –chan…

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Hotaru Fukushima, thank you for having me over." Giving a slight bow, it's then Sawada-san gives a slight grimace. Is something wrong?

"About that, I'm so sorry you had to come all this way but, you see, we won't be having dinner tonight." The whole house stood still

The woman who was formerly relaxing at the table lunged forward in shock.

Sawada had a mild gasp.

The little hell spawn had his mouth hung open.

The kids froze.

Two bowls clattered to the floor.

…

They act like someone just died…

Hiding my sweat drop, I listen to the rest of Sawada-san's story, "It seems someone stole my wallet! I'm really sorry, I heard there were some pickpocket incidents in the neighborhood and I tried to be really careful but… Oh! And even on the day Tsu-kun brought such a nice friend over!" I'm nice?

Scratching the disturbing idea I tried to comfort the woman as best I could, tried being the key word.

I was cut off by the clicking that could only be the cocking of a gun, and after that the entire room was swept over by this intense aura. Shivers run down my spine and I'm suddenly reminded how small and insignificant I am in the world. I know this is killing intent.

_Holy shit…_

Before I can pee myself I turn to see the source of my new found fear.

It was everyone in the home except for Sawada and Sawada-san ready to make a kill.

Even the children.

_What kind of family is this?_

As it stands, I'm not the only one fearing for their life, or the lives of others, Sawada is doing a fine job of both.

"Calm down everyone! I can give you guys some of my ramen!"

The killing intent disappears.

"Stupid Dame-Tsuna, you don't have enough ramen for everyone."

Only to reappear x10.

Damn you Satan's bastard child!

Wait, I could just…

Getting my idea, I stand up straight and use my 'giving orders' voice.

"Wait a minute; I know where you guys can get dinner." The killing intent subsides a little but is now slight directed towards me. Don't let the fear show Hotaru or you've lost the battle (_easier said than done_, my subconscious cries!). "A few blocks from here is this nice delivery place that makes really good American food cheaply. I'm a regular when it comes to ordering delivery from there so anything you guys order can be put on my tab and Sawada-san can just pay me back through Sawada at school. Problem solved." My love of well grilled burgers shall not be wasted.

The killing intent once again dispersed in the air and every member that was once hell bent on murder called out orders and went back to their normal routine. I sighed in relief along with Sawada, neither of us wanted to see the results of that mob's intent.

After placing the orders Sawada-san thanked me for my 'quick thinking and kindness' when I was really just trying to stop a homicide leading back to me. The compliment through me off, but it wasn't unwanted, even if it was misworded. Something like complimenting my action might have worked better, I didn't do it because I was concerned for anyone else rather to get rid of that scary aura.

The Sawadas are weird.

* * *

><p>I didn't see Sawada again till Monday, which suits me fine. The less Sawada the less evil from the one foot tall demon I have to deal with.<p>

But what struck me as odd was that it was that day, only two days after Sawada-san was robbed, that Sawada delivered the return for the 5,600 yen tab (about 56 dollars).

"Sawada, tell your mom thanks for paying me back so quickly, but isn't this a bit inconvenient for your family? She doesn't have to rush on my account; do you need this money back?" Sawada only blinked.

"Why would it be inconvenient?" I face palmed, could a High Schooler really be so blind to their family's financial affairs?

"Your mom lost her money on Saturday. Most adults are paid their weekly salary on Friday, that means she has to rely on savings for a week, and for a single mother feeding an average of six people every day, that is every difficult, especially considering she must have a job during the day to take care of all of you. 5,600 yen isn't much when thinking about the bills but recovering all the information she lost along with her wallet is bound to be time consuming and stressful, so I'm saying that if she's better off keeping the money then she should. I'm not in a dire need for it, as long as it is returned eventually. Get, it?" Hm, that sounded pretty annoyed, I'm slipping around Sawada, maybe it's because he's seen how I act around the little villain?

"Well, you see, my mom actually found her wallet, someone came to our door trying to sell some school supplies and he dropped it. So the wallet's no problem."

Oh…

"I see, that's fine. Well, I guess, thank your mother then." Well, that's that. Time to move on in my life.

"But wait, Fukushima-san!" Hm? "You misunderstood something-." Oh, I guess I should have waited for him to say the money was no problem too, I can sympathize with Sawada-san, it's hard taking care of people all by yourself. I have some trouble earning enough for myself to eat sometimes. "You see, my mom stays home, she doesn't have a job." …

…

What?

"Sawada, that doesn't make sense, are you sure about that?" The math- the math wouldn't add up otherwise, there must be a mistake!

"Yeah, before she married my father, she was a waitress; she's never had to work before." How can he act like this is common sense?

"But Sawada- I mean, I don't mean to sound insensitive, but I remember you telling me your father was- well, missing. And if your mom isn't bring in the income then who's paying for you and your mom to survive?" No matter how I tried I couldn't word the 'missing' part right, could I? But this is serious, if his mom isn't working then is she relying on loan sharks? Or excessive bank loans? They could get evicted or worse depending on who they borrowed from!

It didn't help that Sawada looks as confused as I am, albeit less panicky, but definitely confused.

"…"

"Sawada, I'm coming over after school." I'm not going to let some loan sharks take advantage of an innocent family.

"U-uh-!"

"Herbivores."

The temperature drops ten degrees.

Killing intent killing intent killing intent-

The mood was ruined by the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, Kyoya Hibari, the only person on campus that anyone would beg for mercy from. The only person allowed to address him by his first name is Tetsuya Kusakabe, and God only knows how long it took to gain the respect for such a thing. He is the only person I have ever met that I'm truly afraid of, and one of the few people willing the beat- or rather, 'bite to death' anyone, regardless of age, gender, or position as long as they oppose him. He destroys rival gangs (because we all know what the Disciplinary Committee really is) all by himself. When begged to defeat and ogre army for the sake of innocents, he'd rather just make the ogres his subordinates. And when the question comes of saving a life or challenging someone strong the answer is obvious. He is a scary fucker, and I don't want to be on his bad side, ever

Luckily, instead of his eyes shimmering with blood lust, they were simply bored.

Until those eyes saw Sawada, that is, then they started to kinder some sort of… excitement?

"Herbivores, class is almost starting. Be there before the bell." The threat need not be disguised.

But before Sawada and I could run for our lives (or walk, running in the halls is strictly prohibited) Hibari called out again. "Male herbivore." Oh God, poor Sawada.

Sawada looked like he was about to faint on the spot, and I was almost hoping he did, Then I could give the excuse that I needed to carry him to the nurse's office and get away from the monster of Namimori.

Hibari spoke again, "Where is that baby that hangs around you? We have unfinished business. Tell me." Oh, of course, this is the demon's fault in the end!

Sawada was shaking beyond control at this point, but he managed to give a response to Hibari's demand, "U-um, w-well, R-reborn likes t-to go o-off and not t-tell m-me anything s-so I-I don't k-know- HONEST! PLEASE DON'T BITE ME!" God speed, Sawada, God speed!

Hibari obviously deflated back to boredom, thank God, and in the moment, I seize my chance.

"W-well, Hibari-san, Sawada and I have to rush to our homeroom so we'll be going, heh heh…" Bowing and forcing Sawada to bow too, we dashed off, walking as quickly as we could.

* * *

><p>We actually ended up arriving ten minutes early, students were still talking amongst friends and there were still some stragglers that hadn't arrived yet. All in all? I think there's an angel looking out for Sawada and I, a God sent guardian angel. People hadn't even reacted to Sawada and my rushed appearance, an opportunity I quickly made use of. I immediately straightened out my school blazer and skirt that got ruffled in the rush to get away from the human personification of violence, and flattened my hair. I checked in the glass and saw that I looked just as presentable as I had arrived to school, and I'm pretty happy about that. Sawada though… didn't seem to care… Then again, he doesn't really have a reputation to loose.<p>

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

It was both Takeshi Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera, two of the most popular boys in school and both Sawada's newest and closest friends it would seem. Were they both waiting just for him to arrive?

Regardless of either's devotion, Sawada grew this modest grin and greeted them both in return. Looks like they'll start asking about each other's morning and such. I'm not needed as a figurative third wheel.

Right before I reach my seat, I can hear Yamamoto say something like, "Wow, Tsuna! I didn't know you were friends with Fukushima!" Oh, lord, let the rumors begin.

* * *

><p>Morning classes went as normal, academics passed with ease and in gym girls were just doing volleyball, where I volunteered to be score keeper. No one objected, and to be honest I was starting to space out. That is, until lunch time started.<p>

Now usually, I pull out my laptop and start doing some work with details in marketing and preview some information I need to examine at home with some type of sandwich sticking out of my mouth. No one bothers me, I don't bother anyone else; it all works out.

But this lunch I only opened my lunch box before- "Hey, Fukushima-san, you should come eat lunch with us!"

Yamamoto is a sort of enigma. Ever since middle school I gave up trying to understand how his mind worked and used the excuse of brain damage to justify every improbable thing he did. But this is just- well, bizarre. Why would he invite a loner like me to eat lunch with him and his friends? What suddenly propped him to even ask? We don't know each other, hell, I'm one of the few people still on a last name bases with him.

So, naturally, my intelligent response is, "Huh?"

Oh, yes, I am very proud of myself.

This just seemed to make him laugh, like everything else in life, "Haha! I'm asking if you want to have lunch with me, Gokudera, and Tsuna! You and Tsuna are friends, right? But you always eat alone!" That's this guy's logic? I'm friends with Sawada? I mean, I've done him favors and he really isn't a bad guy, in fact I like talking to him, but friends? I don't do friends.

"I think you're mistaken-."

"Nonsense! Come on!"

"Wah!" Being pulled against my will, being pulled against my will, being pulled against my will-!

I don't like this, I don't like this, I don't like this, I don't like this-!

As both thoughts continuously ran through my head, Yamamoto continued to drag me up the stairs, no matter what I said, until we finally reached the roof.

The roof is a place of mixed feelings among the student body. There's no rule against going up there, and most people have, at some point in their High School career, been to the roof. However… the roof is known as Hibari's territory, no one who goes up there stays for very long unless they want to be bitten to death for walking up sleeping beauty. So naturally the place is void of people during lunch, void save for Sawada and his little ring of friends, making the place pretty quiet and relaxing.

"OI! Baseball-freak! Why did you bring that woman up here? Are you trying to disturb the Tenth?"

Scratch that last bit.

If Yamamoto is an enigma, then Gokudera is a single celled organism, he's so simplistic. Everyone one who goes near Sawada is evil, he is the only one who can ever help Sawada, anyone else's help is only a hindrance. This type of ego is most annoying, he believes that he has no faults when it comes to judging people, like he's always right about everyone. It only gets even more annoying when he starts to thinkSawada has no faults, for some reason, and then doesn't even listen to Sawada; he just goes off on his own and does the opposite than what is wanted. He's just an annoying brat.

"Haha! Well, I saw Fukushima here eating alone and her and Tsuna are friends, and every friend of Tsuna's is a friend of mine, so I invited her to eat with us!" More like kidnapped, but Yamamoto's flippant grin paralyzes my mouth. A smart remark wouldn't be worth the trouble of explaining that I didn't want to be here.

Yamamoto's statement obviously throws Gokudera off, probably because he thought that Sawada could possibly be friends with 'someone like me.'

Sighing, I sat down to open my lunch box again. This is going to be a long lunch…

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying you're acting conceded, there's nothing wrong with my lunch and you're an ass for assuming that it's not good enough for Sawada." I only took five minutes for Gokudera to make me lash out. I really am losing my touch.<p>

Really, if he hadn't insulted me, this wouldn't be a problem. I was just trying to be nice and offer Sawada some of my food since he said it looked good. He said sure and thanked me, and I said 'you're welcome' and moved to tare part of my sandwich and giving him part of my apple, all standard pleasantries until Gokudera opened his mouth. Gokudera claimed I was an 'evil influence,' and that I was 'trying to swindle' Sawada with my 'subpar crap,' and that Sawada should have some of his food instead. I mean, what the hell? What did I ever do to him?

"The Tenth only deserves the best! And-!"

"Oi, oi, Gokudera what you said was pretty uncalled for, plus, doesn't the kid say that as part of the mafia game we should respect girls? Insulting a girl's cooking isn't exacting respect, now is it?" Yamamoto was smiling as he said this but the tone was clear, I was owed an apology, and I sure as hell was going to get it.

I crossed my arms and looked the rude delinquent straight in the eye, and the message was a clear 'don't you have something to say?'

But a "Tch!" was all I got. What a bastard!

I did my own little 'hmph' and then gave Sawada the parts of my lunch that I was handing him in the first place, I'm not about to change my action because of a child.

The mood became tense, but I could care less, it was Gokudera's fault in the first place, not mine. If he just apologized then this would be over. Maybe Yamamoto knows not to invite me next time.

"Ne, Fukushima?" Yamamoto?

"Yes?" He really is a good guy, I should be polite.

"Fukushima is a mouthful; can I just call you Hotaru?" I tense up.

While I don't mind him calling me by my first name, it would have… Implications… Not only would the entire Yamammoto fan club be out for my blood, but it would be… awkward… The name 'Hotaru' means 'firefly' and while fireflies are pretty and nice insects, but the reason my father named me 'Hotaru' was more because fireflies die quickly, their light burns out fast, just like he hoped I would. Then there's the reference to the movie 'Grave of the Fireflies' which just makes the whole thing unlucky. But then again, this is Yamamoto, the guy's so casual that it probably pains him to call someone by their surname, especially if that surname is so long (I wonder why Gokudera is the exception?), so it couldn't hurt, right?

"If… if you really want to… but just don't call me that around my family, if you ever see them." Father would get a laugh out of it, and that man should never know joy.

"Sure!" I secretly thanked him for not asking questions in my head. That would be difficult.

Nodding to myself, I quickly finished up my lunch, the mood is pretty lax now, I'll just leave so it can stay that way, I don't like causing any more trouble for people like Sawada or Yamamoto than I have to.

"Well, I'll be going." Time for a strategic retreat.

"Wait! Fuku-!"

Cutting off Sawada by closing the door is the best option.

"I'm surprised that you aren't walking home with Gokudera or Yamamoto." And I speak the truth, neither the jackass nor the baseball player were with us as I walked to Sawada's house.

"Yamamoto has baseball practice and Gokudera mentioned something about being busy for one thing or another." One thing or another huh?

"That makes sense, so how far away is your house from school?" I'd rather get the talk over with about the dangers of loan sharks, but how to explain that to a grown woman? I guess I'll have to figure it out when I get there, but first, "Juice."

"Did you say something, Fukushima-san?"

"Can we stop to get some juice?" I need my apple juice.

"Oh, sure, there's a vending machine right over there."

There's no particular reason for the juice, I'm just thirsty and apple juice is always my drug of choice.

The Sawada house probably looked as normal as it had been a few days ago. Probably the same clear yard, the same lively kids in the house, and the same plain gate as the last time I visited.

I say 'probably' because I couldn't see it. I couldn't even see the damn gate through all these giants in suits.

Yup, in front of Sawada's house is this giant cluster of muscular men laughing amongst themselves and blocking the road, right where Sawada's house is.

"Sawada, please tell me those guys aren't in front of your house." Are these guys the loan sharks?

"Um, well…" Oh God, why do you do this to me?

"Let's just push through; people tend not to stop you fine you look like you know where you're going." This is a fact I learned while walking into a private party that my father threw.

Sadly, my rule didn't work this time.

One of the biggest lugs stood in our way, his muscle practically begging to be ripped out of his suit and his eyes just looked bored. Those same eyes were basically calling 'hold on guys, I have to take care of these kids.' I hate him. I mean, just that look, I'm not just some kid you can brush off. Who does this guy think he is?

"Sorry, kids, I'm only supposed to let Sawada family members through." My hair bristles, do these guys think they can just walk over people? Do they realize they're blocking a public road? Do they-?

"U-um, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada…" Or we could just use Sawada's name to walk through.

"What? This is him?" What else were they expecting? A brother body builder?

These full grown men scrambled to clear a path and bowed to Sawada, what is wrong with this picture? While I was left with jaw hanging, Sawada ran into his home. He's not seriously going to leave me here is he?

"O-oi! Sawada, don't leave me here!" Apparently, running after him is not what the muscle pact thought was good manners.

"Sorry, but like I said, only Sawadas can pass." Ugh, now that look is back. I hate look.

I put on my best glare and raised my chin, trying to look strong in front of this guy who's twice my size, "Excuse me, but if you were paying attention, Sawada and I were already walking together. We were both going to his house, and if you don't want to offend anyone then I suggest you move aside." I don't want to die, please God, I'm too young to die, don't let this guy tear me apart, I really don't want to die. Please let that come out tough, please.

"I don't mean to offend anyone, but my orders-."

"I didn't ask about your orders now did I? The fact is you're being extremely rude!" Why can't I keep my mouth shut?

"Listen, miss-."

"I don't need to listen to you, now move!" I'm dead, I'm totally dead, maybe Sawada will come to my funeral? Oh God-!

"Ok, ok, I didn't mean to offend!" Wait- did that just work?

The living wall stood aside and I dashed past before I could fall down in relief, that I was able to do once I was past the door. I fell back against the door and sunk down, my legs were jello, I was hyperventilating, and I was suffering from an adrenaline crash. Are these the type of people Sawada-san borrowed from?

After thanking whatever God that is for my life, I pushed myself up and stumbled into the kitchen, where Sawada-san was happily cooking. Does she even realize what's going on?

"Um, Sawada-san? What are those men doing out there?" Let's start from the beginning.

"Oh, Fukushima-chan! I didn't know you were coming too!" How can she be so happy?

"Well, it was sort of, spring of the moment. Um, but who are those people outside?"

"Those gentlemen outside are Reborn's friends! I wish they'd come inside though, they could get cold out there!" She-she has no idea how creepy those people are?

"They aren't loan sharks?" Oops. That wasn't supposed to come out…

"Loan sharks? Why would I be taking out a loan?" Wait- she doesn't take out loans?

"Well, your son told me that you were a say at home mom so don't you have to borrow money to pay for bills and groceries? Because if you are-!"

Then she started giggling. Giggiling. Um, hello, I'm trying to be as earnest as possible here. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but you see, my husband sends us money for groceries and pays for bills himself!"

Excuse me?

"B-but wait, Sawada told me your husband is missing!" If he lied to me, he is dead.

"Oh that's just something my husband told me to tell Tsu-kun that he became a star!" WHAT?

"Why?" What kind of father-!

"He wanted to be romantic!" Sawada-san then promptly started giggling like a school girl and swooning back and forth, at what I can only assume is the thought of her husband.

Blood thirsty children…

Demon babies…

A father that tricks his son into thinking he's dead…

A mother that thinks that's romantic…

What the hell is wrong with this family? The only normal one is Sawada! But even he acts like a mouse!

I can't deal with this. Sawada will pay for his deception, I don't care if he didn't know, he should have noticed!

Stomping up the stairs I look at each door for Sawada. Luckily he has one of those stupid door signs with his name on it. Slamming the door open I see Sawada, and then the floor. And then I hear two clicks, which distinctly reminded me of the gun I heard Satan cock a few nights ago, accompanied by two metal cylinders pressed against my skull, a knee on my back, one hand on each of my shoulder blades, one hand holding both of my wrists on my lower back, and one final hand smashing my face into rug. My full out anger immediately changed to full out fear.

Why do these things always happen to me at _Sawada's_ house?

"Oi, oi, back off guys, it's just Vongola's friend; she has the same uniform." Almost instantly all of the life threating pressure got off my back, literally, and I was hauled up to my feet, by what I now know to be two full grown men. Two full grown men who then slammed my back in a joking manner and laughed.

Great. I almost lose my life, again, and now my would-be murders are laughing at me. This is just great. The only consolation? I still have my juice.

"Sorry about that little girl!" _Little_ **_girl_**? "Slamming the door open like that made us think it was an assassin!" WHY WOULD AN ASSASSIN GO THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR? THESE FUCKERS!

"Uh, Fukushima-san? Are you… ok?" Of course Sawada I'm just _fine_.

"Peachy, Sawada, just peachy." He winces, and I try to recover some of my lost pride.

"I do apologize for that; my men are just trained to protect me no matter what, haha." Another laugh, this is just wonderful.

Glaring in the general direction of the voice I meet a giant leather chair with a man sitting in it, a very beautiful man, but I won't let that stop me.

The man is obviously a foreigner, in case the blond hair wasn't a big enough signal he also had incredibly tanned skin, and good build, not the kind you get from a Japanese man, but attractive nonetheless. The whole thing could have made me stop and drool with my mouth open- and I did, but I made sure my swooning was strictly in my mind. And when it prevented me from making a snide remark I killed the swooning by blaming all my problems on the man meat in front of me and just _glared_.

To his credit, he didn't flinch.

"'_Your men'_? So it's '_your men_' are the ones who are blocking public roads and gave me a hard time? And, of course, it's '_your men_' that push my into the floor? What a wonderful day '_your men_' have given me. Hi, I'm Hotaru Fukushima, and you are? Or should I just keep calling you 'an annoyance'?" Spitting out the words as harshly as I could, and I was rewarded with a slightly pained smile from the blond.

"Thank you for pointing out that I haven't introduced myself, that's rather rude of me. You see, I'm the Cavallone family's 10th boss, Dino." I am not impressed.

"What?" But Sawada is apparently.

And Dino finds this all hilarious.

"He's no good!" The blond cries, laughter seems to almost break him, until he continues, "You don't have the aura, you present yourself terribly, you don't seem to have any ambition, there's no sense of anticipation, and you look unlucky!" What the-!

"Your legs are short, too!" Shut up Lucifer, no need one asked you.

The blond went on, "Your disposition to be a boss is zero."

The 'manly' men behind us began to laugh their asses off too; poor Sawada is blushing under the scrutiny.

I know what I want to do.

I stepped over Sawada's little table, right in front of the only blond in the room.

And I poured what was left of my apple juice on the bastard's head.

I don't have to be afraid of this guy! "Well, do you feel tough? A grown man laughing at a kid? A _freshman_? What, do you think you're cool or something? Criticizing someone ten years under than you? Someone you haven't even talked to before? Who do you think you are?"

The room was quiet for a second, and I was quiet proud of myself, I needed to get even with _someone_ what with the Gokudera incident, the door incident, the truth about Sawada's father, Sawada's room incident, and finally watching my friend get laughed at. Someone had to pay. And my juice served me well!

Wait-

My thoughts come to a complete stop.

Did I just call Sawada my _friend_?

"He's Dame-Tsuna's senior apprentice." Yes, evil one, everyone wants to know your opinion.

Hmphing to myself, I went back to my own space next to Sawada , and politely processed what the baby was saying.

Senior apprentice, huh? That probably means he was the imp's former student. I thought the monster had higher standards than this? Isn't a mafia boss supposed to be charming to a point? They need allies after all, just like CEOs.

Laughing nervously, this man- no, child, Dino, wiped the spare juice from his face and then put his confident face once more, "Don't let the things I said get you down, I didn't have any boss qualities either, before Reborn, that is." Oh, oh, _now_, he explains it was all in good fun. I don't get men. You laugh together and the other's a bastard, but when you humiliate a stranger? Oh, hell, now you're best friends! What the hell is that?

Sawada doesn't think anything of it, of course, and is only now realizing what the demon meant by 'senior apprentice.' "Until you met Reborn? So you-!"

"I was the one who taught Dino how to be a mafia boss before I came here." Thank you for stating the obvious.

"What?" I'm trying my best to hold back a sigh, you'd think that having this life every day would make Sawada more flexible rather than reacting so strongly to everything that is discovered.

"Yeah, thanks to Reborn, I'm now in charge of 5000 men, but honestly, there are a lot of things I wanted to learn before he went to Japan, but it wasn't meant to be, he had to come tutor you." I'll admit he made that sound pleasant, despite the word choice, maybe there is some hope for him after all...

"Um, there must be a misunderstanding… you see, I don't want to be a mafia boss…" The last part of the sentence came out as a mutter, and I almost let myself wince, it's almost painful to listen to how submissive Sawada sounds.

The blond wasn't fazed and went on to say he was exactly like Sawada before Reborn, and how Sawada must be a 'good' guy since he doesn't seek out the mafia in the first place, and cheerfully ignoring all of Sawada's wishes, and finally faking having a gun in his coat and pulling out a turtle instead, scaring the crap out of Sawada, once again.

Oh, yes, you are the _definition_ of cool, Dino.

Sighing, once again, I give Sawada a hand up, and decide this is the last time I'll deal with this crap. Walking out the door I pass the kids, playing their broccoli monster game, when I spot something pink in Lambo's hand.

What? What does a boy want with a pink ball?

Taking a closer look the pink thing is this little bumpy, and the size of- is that a grenade?

Right before I can call out to Sawada, Lambo trips and all that's left of the kid's 'toys' are the safety pins stuck in the kid's afro, the 'fun' part of the 'toy,' you know, the part that BLOWS UP flies across the room and out the window. Is Lady Luck smiling on us?

"This isn't good, Dino's men are out there." Oh, no, of course not, nothing lucky could ever happen at the Sawada residence, I forgot.

But before either Sawada or I could move to the window, Dino's already out the window, deflecting the grenades and landing smoothly.

"That's so cool!" Was all that Sawada managed to say after the grand antics of Dino. His eyes wide in awe.

Watching the guy being pat on the back by his subordinates and teased, I do admit, that was kind of cool.

"See, Dame-Tsuna? This is what a boss does for his family." I had almost forgotten the devil was here.

"Don't relate everything back to the mafia!" Sawada retorted, screaming slightly and red in the face. I wonder if this happens a lot?

At this point I leave the room, my original business is over, I solved the math problem in the financials of the Sawada's family, now it's time to put this crazy family behind me. I don't want to see that damn baby ever again, and I won't have to, he has no more use for me, he'll probably forget about the blackmail, if I'm lucky.

"Oh! Fukushima-chan, why don't you stay for dinner? I wasn't able to cook for you last time!" Sawada-san, your cheerfulness will be the death of me…

"No, that's fine; I have a lot of work to do at home, so-."

"Hotaru would love to stay." Did he just- that bastard! How dare he call me by my first name! And make decisions for me! How dare him!

"Now wait just a-!"

"That's wonderful! I'll start to bring in an extra chair!"

"But-!"

"Mama, another chair, Dino's staying for dinner too!"

"What? Wait-!"

* * *

><p>This is the worst dinner ever.<p>

Both kids were sitting at the table with the imp, Sawada, Dino, and myself, all of us were just finishing up the dinner while Sawada-san started to clean up. Dino and Sawada we talking about all sorts of things, past training exercises, life as a mafia boss, et cetera, and Dino kept calling Sawada his 'cute little brother'. Reborn was staying quiet for one reason or another, and I followed suit so I could slip out quietly after I finished eating.

"Oh yeah, Tsuna, do you have a family yet?" Family?

I'm almost finished anyway, I might as well ask a few questions, "I was under the impression that Sawada was inheriting the family from whomever his predecessor is, what do you mean?" Over the past few minutes I've decided to act civil towards Dino, after all the person I was defending loves him so there's no point to act spiteful on his behalf.

Dino seems happy that I've calmed down, I guess he's never had to deal with an angry High School girl before. And it's because of his happiness that he is fine with answering any of my questions. "That's true, Tsuna will inherit the collective Vongola family from the Ninth, or has some call him, the Nono, but the Vongola family is unique in that seven other people are chosen to be sort of like the boss' inner circle." That actually sounds pretty efficient.

"And they're in charge of certain aspects of the Vongola? Or are they advisors?" I'll admit, I'm curious. I've never really had any connection to the underworld before, and to hear such specific details about succession is truly fascinating. I mean, where else am I going to hear this?

"Both depending on the position, though their main role is to act a trustworthy and strong people for the boss, in this case, Tsuna."

"Well that sound reasonable, trustworthy people are hard to find if they're too far behind you in power. I guess these seven people are voted on or something?" It does sound like a pretty important job, choosing the right person is critical.

"Actually they are merely people who that boss likes, his closest friends or people he finds interesting."

"Really?" That's surprising, leaving something like that to one man's discretion? Although the entire organization is in this one man's hands, so this may be the best way to stop corruption.

"Yes, in fact, the first boss, the Primo, included a priest, an aristocrat, a theft, and even a leader of an intelligence agency in his seven people." A priest? What is a priest doing in the mafia? Or an intelligence officer for that matter?

"That doesn't sound like a mafia, is the original purpose of the Vongola different from now?" I can't see any real reason for a Godly man to join up with a group of criminals unless they were doing some good, but that good isn't usually included in extorting local businesses or blowing up public places.

"Supposedly, but I'll leave that for Reborn to explain later, if you don't mind." Oops, I guess was so interested that we lost the original question.

Blushing a little from embarrassment I replied, "No, that's fine, I shouldn't have interrupted in the first place, you were asking Sawada about his family?"

Dino just smiled back, maybe he isn't so bad, at least he has more courtesy than Gokudera, I may even call him a gentleman.

I pondered this new thought, is Dino a gentleman? He did pull out my chair for me, even after I poured apple juice on his head and insulted him. And even after I rudely interrupted he respectfully answered each of my questions, and he didn't give off the impression he was bored, or annoyed, or that he looked down on me. I suppose he isn't as tactless as a thought he was from first impressions; he knows how to conduct himself in front of people. Being handsome is also a plus; as long as he acts suave people will more than likely think him to be a respectable man no matter what, so long as he isn't obviously cruel to anyone, that is. In fact, my new liking to him may have been influenced by his looks unconsciously. Once again, the power of looks at work.

Nodding mentally, yes, Dino can definitely act the part of a gentleman without flaw, though I don't know him well enough to say if he really is one. But back to the conversation at hand, in which, this time, I am not the one interrupting, but rather it's the little villain this time around.

"Right now there's Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto," expected, "and then there are a few other definite canadates, like Kyoya Hibari and Ryohei Sasagawa." At this a nearly choked on my water. Kyoya Hibari? That man isn't trustworthy! He wouldn't even cooperate with a group for fear of crowding, let alone be part of said group and protect Sawada no matter what! Never mind, scratch that, Kyoya Hibari doesn't feel fear, only irritation! What is Satan thinking? Although... why am I even concerned? This has nothing to do with me…

Despite this thought I still keep an eye on the baby as I drink my water. That was only four people, he needs three more… Who could they be? Kusakabe? A kendo kid? I really want to know…

"And then we have to somehow trick this stubborn girl into giving up her ambitions and learning how to defend herself." Wait- what?

Now I actually do choke on my water.

After hacking for a few seconds I just giving the kid this incredulous look, I mean, is he serious? Me, a business brat, in the mob? How does he figure that's a good idea, at all? And what does he mean 'learn to defend myself'?

"Are you serious?" My voice is cracking all over the place but I don't care, I mean, this cannot be happening, is he delusional?

"What? I didn't say anything, ask Dame-Tsuna."

"Don't try to blame this on him! I know full well you never ask his advice on anything! And another thing-!"

"Oh, Dino! You seem to have spilled your food, do you need some help?" Of course it's Sawada-san that interrupts me, whenever hell's advocate needs someone to shut me up, it's her. Is he mind controlling her or something?

I turned my attention back to the new object of attention, Dino. He did make quiet a mess of his food, most of it is now cooling on the table and the entire thing is spread around everywhere. It's not really that big a deal, but it is strange. You would think a suave Italian man would have taught himself how to use chopsticks before coming to Japan to prevent situations like this, and he didn't seem clumsy earlier. Especially when he jumped out of the window to save him men. What's going on? Is this just a result of carelessness, or something else?

The little fiend stepped in to explain.

"Dino is the type of person that's only useful when his men are around. When his men are around he is super coordinated and powerful since he is working for his family and to protect his family, but the moment they leave his durability, power, stability, everything, is all cut in haft. His strength dramatically decreases and he becomes super clumsy." Really?

The whole explanation is a bit hard to swallow. I mean, I've heard of scenarios similar to this where a person preforms better than usual when it is to protect or help someone else, but essentially cutting productivity by haft? And just because he men are not in the area? That's a little farfetched if you ask me.

Granted it makes Dino the perfect boss, one willing to do anything to protect his family, but it is a huge weakness if he can't even eat properly without his men.

"Heh heh, saying things like that, Reborn, are you trying to make me look uncool? Besides the real reason is that I'm used to eating with a knife and fork, it's the chopsticks that are throwing me off." Likely story. Then why bother learning Japanese if you aren't going to learn how to learn how to use chopsticks? You would think that would be part of the preparations for going to Japan. Reborn (I suppose it's time to stop the name calling…) is probably telling the truth, his most eccentric statements often are.

But Sawada decided to believe the cover up, he probably didn't want to believe his new role model had such a serious fault. "Oh, is that all, Reborn, you should make up such lies."

"It's not a lie." I don't doubt that.

"I'll go fix you a bath, ok, Dino?" Sawada-san is too nice.

"Thank you!"

But not a second later-

"**_KYAAAAAAAAAAH!_**"

"Mom?"

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

All three of us, Dino, Sawada, and I jump out of our seats, but only two of us do so successfully. It's Dino who lands flat on his face.

"Agh, I tripped over my own feet!"

"Well really, Captain Obvious? Sawada, help him, I'm going to see what's wrong."

All I hear behind me is the baby saying "See, he really is a klutz," before passing Sawada-san in the hall. Now when I say 'passing' I mean the definition of passing, we moved past each other. But really the word 'passing' isn't a very good describer for her running for her life, screaming about the tub and I running in the opposite direction into the bathroom, pretty scared about what I might see.

And the sight didn't disappoint.

It was a giant turtle.

A giant turtle eating the tub..

A giant hungry turtle looking straight at me.

Now in this situation I think I reacted as any reasonable girl would do in my situation. I mean, I was expecting a rat or a bug, something people usually overreact to, not a giant man-eating turtle! So- well, I screamed. I screamed loud enough to shatter glass.

"**_!_**"

Soon enough I ran out of air and I noticed Sawada frozen behind me and Dino calming going "Crap~! When did Enzio escape?"

I looked him in the eye and shrieked, "This is your fucking turtle? The last time I saw it, it was only five inches tall!"

Reborn obviously wanted to add his two cents, "Enzio is a rare breed of sponge turtle. They absorb water and grow dramatically in size and wildness, even to the point of being able to eat an entire house."

"What the heck is this?" Sawada cries unbelievingly. But all I have to say is-

"BULLSHIT! Such and animal can't really exist! The public would know about it even if that were possible! An animal can't just absorb water to that degree! It's ridiculous!" Still shrieking, and I know I'm going to be ashamed of this later, but I can't stop it, I don't see monsters every day, and I sure as hell will not stay calm in front of one!

I-Pin leaps forward and does some martial arts mumbo jumbo and Sawada gasped that this 'Gyoza-fist' isn't working even though it looks like nothing happened. Of course now Dino steps forward, ready to save the day. About damn time!

"Stand back, it would be disgraceful if the 10th boss of the Cavallone can't take care of his own pet." Forming an offensive stance with his whip in front of him, Dino was ready for action. Maybe since he's protecting a bunch of kids it will awaken his cool and powerful side?

At least that was my hope until he ended up using his whip to smack Sawada, who was behind him, in the face. Apparently, Dino is as useless as ever.

Oh God, we're going to die.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Poor Sawada…

"Do you see now? Dino isn't fully himself when his men aren't around."

"Yes, brat, we can see, and Sawada can probably feel it, now do something! I can't take down a monster, Sawada can't and Dino has no control, you're the last person, now act!" I know he's hiding his gunman-ship from us!

"But he told us not to interfere."

"Don't give me that crap! He- OW!" Dino had decided to give it another go, but that only resulted in hitting everyone in the room except for Reborn, what is going on in that guy's head? Why can't he just stop?

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" What does it _look_ like?

While I gawked at Dino's inability to think, the baby had other plans.

"It's Leon's turn!" And the cute little chameleon leaped into action, first by turning into this gelatinous slime and then by attaching itself to Sawada's face. Which is just… gross. I mean, I love the little guy, he's adorable even though his master is the exact opposite, but turning into what looks like a living glob of goo is just- well it just sends this shiver down my spine, ok? And then so see said glob of goo just maul Sawada is a little creepy, ok? Then going even farther to shape shift into an old man's face was just disturbing, especially since it was still Sawada's body. It's the worst disguise ever, even if the face was practically identical.

But it still fooled Dino.

"Romario?What are you doing here? I thought you were with the others! Stand back, it's dangerous!" And with that said, Dino's entire persona changed. He stood up straighter, he was more alert, he was more ready for whatever was about to be thrown at him. And he took that readiness from inside himself and quickly took the turtle down. He didn't even break a sweat! It only took a few seconds! This is definitely the cool Dino I met a few minutes ago! "Don't think badly of me Enzio." And like any attractive male, he finished with a cool one-liner.

If he was like this all the time then girls would be murdering each other for his attention!

Sadly, this coolness disappeared almost instantly when Dino realized that his man, 'Romario', wasn't actually here, and it became painfully obvious that he really was nothing without his men. The proof being that as I am thinking this, I am staring at Dino, a grown man, who just fell down the stairs.

Now I know what he really meant by wanting Reborn to stick around, if it wasn't for something as embarrassing as this I can't see anyone willingly going to that monster for help once they've finally gotten rid of him.

* * *

><p>And so, peace was restored to the Sawada household, and I was finally able to go home. But after all the excitement was over, and I was lying in my bed, I couldn't help but feel a little… disappointed. Maybe hanging out with Sawada is a bit more fun than I originally thought? Even with all of the near death experiences, it was still fun to talk with other people. It couldn't hurt to keep having lunch with him and walking home, at least part way. I mean, as long as I'm careful not to get involved with the mafia, it should be fine, right?<p>

Snorting to myself I rolled over on the bed.

No, I would never join the mafia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm back! Welcome to chapter three of Guns and High Heels! This author note is really long but it is very _**important**_!

First of all, thanks so much for the reviews! I actually ended up squealing in glee at some of them! It's really nice to now that people actually like what I write! So, special thanks to Yellow-Sama, Yutsuko, and Sharkdude5! Right after I read them I opened up my chapter three file and got to work XD

Now then, second order of business, I need some advice on the story and I would really like some reader input (no obligation though). You see, I plan to keep going with this series, as far as I can. I might skip some annoying Daily Life arc chapters but I plan to do the important arcs afterward, like the Kokuyo arc, the Varia arc, et cetera. And it is because of these plans and one particular plot twist that I need Hotaru to, at some point, fall in love with someone.

Now that said, let me make this clear, there will not be major romance, if any, in Guns and High Heels. It may exist but it will not be something Hotaru or anyone else stresses over. This will not be a drama about the "does he like me?" game, or the "do I like him or _him_?" game.

Yes, Hotaru will analysis the looks of others, in fact she already thinks of Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Dino as attractive in their own right, but she doesn't have a crush on any of them, or Tsuna for that matter. It's just in her nature to calculate the strengths of everyone she meets.  
>But regardless, I need some male for Hotaru to love and be loved in return at some point after High School. And the problem is: I don't know who is best for Hotaru.<p>

I know what type of person that is best for her, but I'm not sure about which character to choose, because I refuse to create another OC (it just wouldn't be right in my opinion).  
>I feel that Hotaru would be best with someone that forces her to let go of control, someone that will just take over without asking permission and someone that she recognizes as either equally or more powerful and intelligent as her. She needs to let go sometimes because no human can take on the stress that she thrusts upon herself forever, but because of her pride and drive she does not allow herself to do that. Her "true love" needs to be someone that knows her better than she does and looks out for her, even when she forgets to take care of herself. He also needs to be someone she respects, because Hotaru won't take the advice of people she doesn't respect or value and he need to have the confidence not to ask for permission because Hotaru would never willingly give away control.<br>And there are only a few guys I can think of that meet those qualifications:  
>Reborn:(Don't worry Yatsuko, I'll explain!) I really don't want to use him, but he could be a good match for Hotaru. He's domineering so he can force Hotaru to do what's best for her. She already recognizes his power, and she will recognize his intelligence and respect him, eventually. And she's not afraid to stand up to him; she's not afraid to tell him her feelings. Plus the term "asking for permission" does not exist in Reborn's world. But at the same time, he's a baby, and I can't mess with that until the end of the current Arcobaleno arc. Plus it may be Mary Sueish if they get together, I want a reasonable relationship.<br>Tsuna: He grows a whole lot in the series, and I don't think it would be that unreasonable if Hotaru fell for him. He becomes powerful, compassionate, and respectable. Plus, being her boss he is in a position to force her to take a break. However, I also believe he is best suited for a girl he can protect, like Kyoko or Haru, so I'm not sure if a Hotaru relationship it would work out.  
>Hibari: If Hotaru can get over her fear, then they could make a pretty good couple. Hibari would see her as a little animal to protect and make her relax and she would be able to persuade him not to kill everything. But my problems are that there are many Hibari fangirls that will get there hopes up.<p>

_**THEREFORE**_, I would like you, the readers, to comment on who you think Hotaru would be best with and why. It won't be a popularity vote, because I'm really scared that someone I can't write well for would win and the story would be ruined and I would lose interest. But I do need to consider ideas that I have not considered yet, even the other types of people Hotaru could fall for. So please, I need help!** (Also, when I decide on someone I'll post whose idea persuaded me** **(or multiple ideas), give them credit, and state the character I picked, at that time you will have the choice to read it or not if you don't like spoilers) Thank you!**

**January 23 EDIT:**I think I accidentally implied that I was limiting the choices to Reborn, Hibari, and Tsuna, but that's not what I meant. What I meant to ask is who do you think is best for Hotaru since I'm having difficulty thinking of other people. So I want you guys to think of **any character** that you think is a good match with Hotaru, I didn't mean to restrict you guys. Sorry for the confusion!**  
><strong>

Now back to the normal disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p>For some strange reason… I have a terrible feeling about today…<p>

It's only been one day after the whole Dino incident, but I feel like I got a good amount of sleep. My breakfast was warm. I didn't burn anything. My lunch is all ready to go. My homework is done. So what could possibly be wrong? Am I forgetting something?

Packing up my school bag and going through my mental list for the tenth time this morning I find that, no, I haven't forgotten anything.

That's so strange, I mean, my gut is usually pretty good about these things; a bad omen maybe?

No, things like omens don't really exist. They're just used by weird authors, mangaka, and some strange fanfiction writer (a writer that should really be studying for exams right now) for some foreshadowing, nothing like that happens in real life.

But still, I don't like this- oh crap, does the clock _really_ say 7:50?

Shit.

Hibari should never have an excuse to kill me!

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap-!

Dashing through the morning roads of Namimori I can't even stop to check on the people I bump into. Oh why, oh why did I have to pick an apartment on the edge of town? I mean, sure, the rent is cheap and the place is really nice and quiet but it's so far away! Too far away!

Sneaking a look at my watch I thank the power of the cosmos that I'm almost back on track, if I just cut through this residential street then I can start walking again after a block or so.

Good job, Hotaru! Now you get to live to see another day! Ha-HA! Take that bad omen!

Come to think of it, why haven't I used this short cut before? I've almost been late plenty of times before, but I've always taken the long way. Why is that? Was this route just not part of my mental map before now? But when else have I traveled down this road? I don't think I've been exploring lately, but then again-.

_**SLAM!**_

The sky looks awfully nice today…

I had apparently bumped into the same muscle club as yesterday. The same club that blocked the road in front of Sawada's house. The same club that tried to bully me into leaving the property. The same club that put a gun to my head just because I entered Sawada's room.

And because of my bumping, I landed flat on my butt and now get to stare straight up at the great blue sky.

And dread now starts to seep into my body.

Now, landing on my butt isn't really that bad, albeit a little embarrassing, but not too big of a deal. I can just stand up, brush off my skirt, and move on with my life, maybe send a little prayer to the big man upstairs hoping no one saw that.

However… the problems come with the fact that the muscle brother I bumped into is the same living tank that I bullied into breaking orders and embarrassed in front of his buddies. Plus, now he's casually with a _shot gun _in his hands. A shotgun that could easily be pointed at me, the one who tricked him into letting me through. He's bound to have realized I'm not as important as pretended to be by now.

Maybe he hasn't noticed me? Please? Anyone?

He hasn't. That shield of meat may have saved my life.

Mentally sighing in relief I prepare myself for the next challenge, getting passed meat head without being noticed. That shouldn't be too hard. This particular guy is facing away from me, I could just dash to his left and speed walk around the rest of these guys. It's ok, I can do this!

"Hey, Bono, isn't that the girl who walked all over you yesterday?" Son of a-!

"Hm?" Muscle head turns down to me with his eye brow raised, as if he forgot about what I said yesterday. His muscles are as huge as ever. Muscles that are practically screaming 'Rip her apart!'

Adrenaline starts to rush through my system, my palms feel a little sweaty and my muscles are starting to feel jumpy. My body's preparing for a fight or flight situation.

Damn the muscle club to hell!

"Oh yeah, same kid."

"…"

"…"

Is that all he has to say?

I can already feel some of my adrenaline slowly oozing out of my system. This guy doesn't harbor any irritation towards me? None? Did I really make a good impression on him? I mean, I was a total bitch! On purpose!

Does this mean I have to keep up the tough act? If he doesn't know I'm actually wimpy then that could be because he doesn't realize that he shouldn't have let me through yesterday. Of course, if he realizes that _now_ then he could decide his gun is better suited by my skull.

Time to improvise.

"Well? Aren't you going to give me a hand? Or are you just going to keep staring like a moron?" Embrace your bitchy side, Hotaru, embrace it! Embrace it so you don't die!

This 'Bono' immediately became alert, like he was finally put on the spot, when really we had just been staring at yet other for the past few minutes. Is he not usually ordered around? He's that Dino guy's subordinate isn't he? Then again, Dino is more friends with his men than a boss; I shouldn't be too surprised if Bono acts on more instincts as a protector than actual orders.

"Er, right, give me your hand." It takes all my nerve to act like an arrogant fool and thrust my puny hand into his giant, bone-crushing machine of a human hand.

Please don't crush my hand, I need that hand, it's my right hand, I write notes with that hand, I hold my coffee with that hand, it would be very bad if you broke my hand Mr. Meat Head.

I get pulled to my feet without incident. Bono lets go of me the moment I'm up right. I can't _feel_ anything wrong with my hand (but I'm sure as hell going check on it once I'm in the safety of my own class room), and Bono seems to have lost interest in me again, turning back to his buddy and admiring their guns.

I know when to take a second chance when I see one.

Quickly walking through the giants in black and making _sure_ the fear I get by seeing those weapons doesn't show on my face, I run, once again, into Sawada, who had been doing his own version of a fish out of water by his front gate. Perfect timing! I need a wingman!

"Sawada! Over here!" After jumping a few feet in the air, as usual, Sawada meets eyes with me, and looks a little relaxed. I guess he wasn't expecting the arms brigade in front of his house again anytime soon either. Nice to know there's one sane person on this street.

"Fukushima-san! I didn't know you took this road, what happened?"

"Running late is what happened, your street just happens to be a short cut. And speaking of which, you know we only have five more minutes to get to school, right?" Ok, that's a lie, we have ten minutes, which is plenty of time to walk to school from Sawada's house, but I _really_ want to get out of here.

But before Sawada can let out a predictable 'HIE!' the man I remember to be Dino's right hand man (Ro- something or other) takes notice to my short classmate.

"Buongiorno, Vongola." And Sawada becomes distracted again.

As I wait for him to focus again, my mind wanders.

Maybe I should learn Italian? I mean, I'm already pretty fluent in English, in both an American dialect and a British dialect (courtesy of some private lessons and my mild interest in American music). I can read and write French and speak it a little too, which only leaves a few major languages to learn. I was planning on learning some Spanish next but if Sawada is getting influenced by native Italian speakers, that means I'm probably going to have a stronger need to communicate with Italian speakers sooner than Spanish speakers.

Nodding to myself as I come to my conclusion. Ok, I'll learn Italian.

After all, languages are essential to international business, I need to learn them all eventually.

"Eh-um, D-dino-san is-!" Oh, right, I was in a conversation.

Luckily, I don't actually have to save Sawada like I originally planned, because the person that ended up cutting him off, was the same man these giants are looking for.

"Why are you guys here? I didn't ask anyone to pick me up." Even when haft asleep Dino looks attractive. He was definitely born to be a communicator of sorts, or maybe a leader? Although he probably wouldn't have needed Reborn if that was the case.

But speaking of being haft asleep I suppose that means he spent the night here? Sawada-san is more generous than I thought. I would never let a stranger stay at my place on such short notice, and I don't know anyone else who would either.

The older men all laughed together, not condescendingly but as a collective joke. "No one here came to pick you up, boss. I was just taking a walk around and I ended up here." The rest of the men just called out things like 'Me too' or 'I was just out for a smoke.' I guess that's funny, if your part of the mafia… I mean, the neighbors must be terrified, a bunch of foreign men casually staking out the Sawada residence smoking cigarettes and polishing their Berettas? Do these guys even realize guns are illegal in Japan?

Mentally face palming myself, I note that, no, these guys could probably careless about Japanese laws, or any laws for that matter, they're the _mafia_ for crying out aloud.

But back to the ridiculous excuses, I suppose one could think of them as endearing, I mean Dino mentioned the hotel being far away, they wouldn't have come all this way if they didn't care for Dino.

"Geez, you guys!" Dino has a little blush on his face and his men took turns ruffling up his hair. Maybe they have more of a 'big brothers looking out for the little brother' relationship rather than subordinate to boss relationship? Either way, it's undeniable that Dino is loved by his men, and that's pretty admirable, I hope to have that kind of relationship with someone before I die.

"GOOD MORNING, TENTH!" Of course, all good things must come to an end, especially when Gokudera comes around.

The silver haired brat had just rounded the corner and spotted Sawada. He practically grew puppy ears and a tail to match at the sight of his prized tenth.

Is serious? Doesn't this guy have a life? All he does is follow Sawada around like a lost puppy and hate whoever gets near his precious 'tenth.' And why can't he call Sawada by his name anyway? Sawada makes it pretty clear that he doesn't want to be boss of any mafia.

And he's luck I already figured out this mafia business (it wasn't that hard to figure out after I realized Reborn wasn't normal, after that everything just clicked) or I'd be asking some serious questions about what he means by 'tenth.' Doesn't he know that by broadcasting that information he could be getting Sawada in major trouble? And another thing-!

Wait.

Oh god, now I'm taking every chance I get to criticize the jerk. Another bad habit I have, if I don't like someone I always take everything they do and start to demean it. I seriously need to get a hobby.

Gokudera just keeps talking, looks like he hasn't noticed me yet, "I woke up early and started to wander around and I just ended up here!" That's the same excuse Dino's men made; only they actually meant it as a joke, unlike Gokudera, who seems to actually be trying to pass it off as truth. Is it some sort of instinctive excuse for subordinates? Or maybe it's something only mafia people say? The possibilities are pretty interesting. "But, Tenth, who are these guys? And why is that woman here?" And his usual hostile attitude is back.

My eye brow twitched.

It's too early for someone to speak to me so rudely.

"Gokudera, do I call you 'that child'?"

"Hm?" Is he seriously about to ignore me?

"No, of course not, because I'm mature enough to recognize that you are your own person with your own name, even though you aren't the mostly likeable person."

"Hey! Listen here-!" Ah-ha, no. He's not interrupting me.

"Therefore, if you can't call me by my name then shut up, no one wants to hear you speaking so rudely." At least, I don't, but Sawada won't say anything. But, I'm just glad I got to school Gokudera in manners, someone had to do it.

"Why you-!" Bring it asshole! You can't deny any of that!

"Er, Gokudera, I think she has a point… I mean, you two actually know each other, so it's not really fitting not to call each other by names…" Wait, wait, wait… _Who_ said that?

Like a deer in front of head lights my eyes grow wide as I turn to… Sawada?

Did he seriously just take control of the situation? I don't think that's ever happened before. When did he get the courage to talk back to anyone?

The baby and Dino both have a slight smile, looks like they noticed it too; this couldn't be because of the baby, could it?

Ew.

Now _that_'s a disturbing thought, Reborn's presences actually _helping_ Sawada?

Well… I _suppose_ that would account for Sawada's sudden social growth, maybe even the fact that he's friends with Yamamoto and Gokudera. And I guess, if you look at it scientifically, the only thing that has actually changed since his loser days, the independent variable, is the fact Reborn's here. Now Sawada has friends, an actual chance with his crush (Sasagawa Kyoko, if the rumors are true), and a life, it doesn't get much better than that, this dependent variable. If you look at it logically then it must be because of Reborn, I mean he's the only new variable in Sawada's life. In fact, he's even the only reason I ever talked to Sawada. So maybe…

Maybe he's acting like an asshole on purpose? Weird idea, yes but from my experience, as long as the person you're acting like a jerk to is weaker willed or less intelligent than you, then you usually get what you want. Reborn probably knows that.

But he- no way…. Have I just solved one of the mysteries of the universe? The _reason_ this guy's evil?

More strange thoughts fill my head.

Does this mean I should respect him? Even I first thought he was just plain evil, but if this is all an act, then he could be one of the most intelligent people I have ever met!

"Oi, Hotaru, if you keep standing there trying to pick fights, you might as well join the mafia, then you can talk down to people you can actually influence."

Never mind, he's just an asshole.

Hair brisling I just send a glare the haft-pint's way. Talking back will make me lose my composer even more, I just know it, and I'm not about to give him the satisfaction.

Luckily, before I start trying to burn holes into the little devil's skull, Dino steps in.

"By the way, Smoking-Bomb brat, this is the first time we've met, right?" Huh?

Blinking I realize that, yes, Gokudera doesn't know who Dino is. I guess I just assumed all of the Mafioso I've met are part of a singular group, but that's rather illogical.

A slight scowl grows on my face, I should have been more careful about my thoughts.

But what does Dino mean by 'Smoking-Bomb brat'? Some sort of nickname? What is it referring to? Gokudera's short temper? Is his short fuse really so well known in the mafia that a boss like Dino has heard of it?

Wait.

Come to think of it, what did Gokudera do before he came here? It has to be something about the mafia, that much is obvious. Is he part of the Vongola? It would account for his extreme loyalty to Sawada; Sawada would be his future boss. But, what did he do? I know I don't really know much about the mafia, or any underground organization really, but the only jobs I can think of that are in the mafia are assassin, accountant, body guard, lackey, or boss, and I know that Gokudera couldn't be a boss, otherwise he'd still be in Italy.

I can see him as a body guard or lackey considering his attitude and pride, but he's so young and underdeveloped, Bono over there could probably take him out with ease. And I can't see him taking too many orders. So lackey and body guard are out.

He could be an accountant. He's really good in academics. In fact he's beaten me tons of times on math tests. But accounting is such a desk job, and he can't stay still most of the time. Plus as an accountant he would have to be trusted with financial secrets, but everyone knows Gokudera can't keep his mouth shut, even if he wanted to. So, no accounting job.

That only leaves assassin.

Maybe- no.

Actually that's pretty laughable. Gokudera? As a cool and silent assassin? As if! Even if he _was_ cool, there's no way in hell he could ever be silent! If anyone ever even _bothered_ hiring him he'd get himself killed easily! I must be missing something!

Using all of my will power not to laugh, I tune back into the discussion at hand. Seems that it's Gokudera's turn to talk this time.

"That tattoo… You're Dino, the Bucking Bronco!" Bucking Bronco? That's pretty original; you would think there would be a better nickname for mafia boss. There has to be something more unique about bosses than their weapons, right?

All unimportant thoughts aside, Dino's Wild West weapon has certainly left an impression on the underworld.

Gokudera isn't nearly as relaxed about this revelation as I am.

For some bizarre reason, Gokudera goes on defense. His muscles obviously tighten, his legs spread out a little, making him ready to move at the drop of a hat, and he puts on, what I like to call, his 'super hate glare'.

The 'super hate glare' is obviously different from his usual glares, the 'hate glare' and the 'don't question me glare'. While the 'hate glare' is just for general use, like if someone has annoyed him or has come within ten feet of Sawada, and the 'don't question me glare' is used for whenever someone decides confront him (I've been getting both of these glares a lot lately), the 'super hate glare' is used whenever he feels the need to attack. Like when I saw him confront Hibari a few weeks ago.

Now, I understand that Dino is pretty powerful, he took down Enzio, a monster, pretty easily, and from the nickname I assume he's done more with that whip than just control his evil turtle, but does that really warrant the 'super hate glare'? I know, along with the rest of the school, that Gokudera has a bone to pick with Hibari for knocking him out a few weeks ago. Hibari has a reason to receive that 'super hate glare'. But even Dino said that this was the first time he and Gokudera have met. What could a high rank boss ever done to someone like Gokudera?

Before Gokudera finally had the chance to shoot back an insult both he and Sawada, in the most delicate way I can put it, had the crap scared out of them. The reason? Well, Sawada was simply Sawada, and Gokudera, so focused on pointlessly building up his glare, let his guard down.

You see, at that precise moment, Yamamoto came up from behind and head-locked both boys with a giant grin on his face, very boyish. Well, not boyish, that sounds like an insult, but it was very… endearing? In a funny, masculine way?

Of course, Gokudera didn't take in such a friendly manner.

"Get off, freak!" Oh, how lovable.

"Haha! Now just what are you guys doing? We're going to be late!" Ack, speaking of which, how many minutes do we now have? Glancing down at my watch and I don't bother hiding a grimace. _Now_ we have five minutes. Crap.

"Hey, Yamamoto's right, we need to go Sawada. Now." I took this path because I did _not_ want to be late. I walk slightly ahead of the group, only to see the boys staggering along and laughing (as long as you ignored Gokudera), and the cuteness was dropping by the minute.

Left hand on my cocked hip and tapping my foot impatiently I begin to wonder. Why am I even waiting for these guys? I'm going to be late if I keep dragging my feet with them, and these boys shouldn't be worth it, scratch that, they are not worth it. What am I doing? I should just ditch these guys and walk alone, like I always do.

Somehow that feels a bit awkward.

No. Just turn and walk away Hotaru, just turn and walk away. And that's what I did. I will not limit myself for the sake of others, even for something like walking to school.

Yes, this is how it is.

"Hey, Fukushima-san, why are you so far ahead?" Damn.

The boys had stopped acting like idiots and Sawada was trotting like a puppy back up to my speed, unintentionally bringing along the little silver haired dog and baseball enthusiast, the dog running desperately after his master and the enthusiast laughing about playing tag. It isn't long before each of the boys I decided to leave behind are intentionally keeping up with me. I gave up trying to out walk them after Sawada started acting like a sad rabbit ("H-hey! You're walking really fast!"), I feel like I was kicking a puppy while he was down.

Sighing, I just walk at the same speed as the others and keep quiet, and it is this action at seems to put Sawada at peace. The moment I slowed down Yamamoto made some comment about the math test today and Gokudera just declared brashly that he and Sawada would do just fine (rudely) and Sawada just laughed nervously about the whole thing.

This is such a waste of time.

The mundane voices of the males began to tone down as I ignore them. Marketing statistics and upcoming business conventions filter into my head. Recently the Germans have expressed a great amount of interest in this year's product, but in China they want more space on the hard drive. If we sell the current model to the Germans then the Chinese might just abandon us. But if we send them a personalized better model the Germans will accuse us of conning them. A bit of a problem since both are major customers for this product and others that the Fukushima Industries owns. But if I remember correctly the Chinese company is linked to some shady business. Perhaps it may be best simply to separate from them, or even imply to the police there is a link? That may-

"Really? Dino did?" Dino?

At some point after I tuned out the topic switched from pointless jargon to actually interesting topics. Like the powerful mafia boss I met yesterday, whom I really know nothing about. Very interesting.

As it turns out, it is Gokudera who knows what I do not.

"Yeah, the guy was able save his family from major financial problems caused by his predecessor. The Cavallones were original on the brink of disaster until the Bronco took charge. And it's because of him that the Cavallone are the third most powerful family in the Vongola alliance." That's very impressive. More impressive than I expected from a crime lord.

Saving a business from financial ruin is hard enough without having to keep a bunch trained assassins happy. Plus, considering how young Dino is, he must have done some fast work. And then there's the loyalty of his men, that doesn't come from overcoming finance troubles, only people like me find that as the amazing accomplishment that it is. He must have had such an air of confidence and charisma that people flocked to him. Truly a natural businessman. I wonder if I should consider him my role model?

If he wasn't a mafia boss that is. Can't model myself after one of them.

And just as naturally, I don't speak my thoughts. Sawada and the others probably wouldn't fully get it, like most people, and it would just make me look weird. They might even start to think something as ridiculous as the idea I have a 'crush' on Dino, like the last time I describe my observations to a classmate (it blew up into huge news, 'Shy intelligent beauty crushes on basketball star!' Basically, middle school was not a fun time for me).

Gokudera frown reappeared, "But I don't like him."

I can't stop myself, "But you just paid him a major complement. What did he do?" I didn't put out an offended or angry tone, I'm just very curious. Gokudera didn't say anything bad about Dino before, what happened?

Luckily Gokudera is ok with my tone, I'd rather not lose composer again. Have we reached an agreement of some sort?

He replies with pride, "Anyone older than me is an enemy."

…

…

Is he serious?

Mouth agape I just _stared_ at this- this fool! Is he seriously so immature as to just hate anyone older than 15? That- it- so many people he could make a business relationship with, gone! If I were to do something so- so STUPID I would be run into the ground! Isn't this the boy who goes all lone-wolf? How the hell has he been able to support himself? This boy is ruining his life! In every business, mafia or legit, there are always going to be people in a high position who are older than you, and if you value your livelihood (or in the mob, life) you will impress these people. You will pretend to like these people, at the very least. And by God, you ally yourself with these people! Not spout out some crap about age! If anything you pretend to be their age! I always say I'm at least 18 to business associates, maybe 20 if I can push it!

And this brat, he would just throw that all away? He was born with great looks; he could easily pull off the classy young man at his age, get good deals, and move up in the world. Way faster than I can as a woman.

Idiot.

Irritation spread on my face, but I said nothing, our little 'peace' is unfortunately worth more than telling Gokudera how counterproductive he is. Sawada looks on dumbfounded, like he can't believe what Gokudera had just said, or how ridiculous it is. Yamamoto just looks confused. And I don't blame him, if I didn't already have a low standard for Gokudera, I would be very confused as well. I mean-

"Wait, what are you talking about the mafia?" Oh. Right.

Yamamoto doesn't know about the mafia.

Shit.

Thinks fast Hotaru! "It's a business!"

…

That's the best I can do?

Sawada looks just as flabbergasted as I. I can't believe I came up with something so stupid! Does everything I think of revolve around business? I know I just blurted that out, but I should be able to do better than that!

For three tense seconds Yamamoto contemplated my lame excuse. My throat tightens, I don't want Satan's baby to sell another soul into this madness. Or worse have Yamamoto call me out on my stupidity. That would be humiliating.

Fortunately, the pitcher's face broke into a smile, "I see! What a strange name for company, is it your uncle's?" And I almost collapsed in relief. The only who seemed to question my lie was Sawada, good. Sawada probably won't tell. Although, I'm not sure who this 'uncle' is. Dino maybe?

Ha, now that's a thought. Dino, old enough to be Sawada's uncle. That would be awfully-

_**SCREECH! **_

Suddenly a hot red sports car shoots around the corner, going at least a good 50 miles an hour. Who drives like that in a residential area?

Then, almost as abruptly, a rope shot out of the car and slithered like a boa constrictor around Sawada and kept driving.

Sawada is lifted off his feet screaming for his life. Gokudera goes into panic mode. Yamamoto is shocked but is prepped to run after the speed demon, like any proper athlete. And I… I just can't believe that just happened. I'm simply shocked. But soon, very soon my fear and worry for Sawada fires into my body.

That could have been anyone, and as stupid as it is to pull a day kidnapping they certainly picked a good location. No street cams. And if that punk is mafia, they could kill Sawada. Sawada would die.

Oh god, what do I do?

"Tenth!" Gokudera's voice is full aggression towards the car.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto's voice is full of worry.

"Sawada!" My voice is full of panic.

"That was the car of a local Yakuza. They control the area around here." And Reborn's voice was surprisingly calm.

"What- Reborn-san!" Satan is everywhere Gokudera, no need to be surprised; there are more important things at the moment!

"How do we get him back? Where are they going? Will they kill Sawada?" My panic and worry is still clutching onto my voice, but that doesn't matter at the moment.

"The Yakuza is the Japanese mafia, far too much to handle for three kids. Let the police deal with the adults." Of course he isn't helpful!

But for once in my life, I move as a unit with others.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and I all dash after the car, each of us throwing out our own reasons.

"Like I'll let that happen!" Gokudera, the loyal right hand man.

"Sorry, I can't do that! I'll leave the cops to you, little boy!" Yamamoto, the dedicated friend.

"If the police could do something this wouldn't have happened!" Me, the overly logical worry wart.

Oh, this is definitely a dream team. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

><p>Man, I <em>really<em> need to work out more. Oh God, my spleen. Or whatever is causing that cramp. Damn that area to hell.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and I are were dashing towards the shopping district, both of them with no problem, perks of being an athlete and a mobster I suppose, while I was experiencing some form of 'person gets their asses kicked by exercise' respiratory arrest. Luckily they haven't noticed yet.

But we just arrived at the slimy, scummy 'office' building we had been looking for. We had been following the skid marks but they quickly disappeared. I mentioned a shady business I saw a few weeks back that I was sure was Yakuza and we were off again.

The building is a crappy as I remember, mold, trash. Everything that shouldn't be in front of a respectable business is there. Even the bullet casings. But the neglect didn't stop at the entrance, I could smell the stink inside from way out here, and we haven't even opened the door yet.

We had paused for a minute, I in disgust, but the moment I step forward, I'm pull back. Pulled back by Yamamoto.

"What? We shouldn't be wasting time out here. Let go." Obviously. After all, it only takes two seconds to shoot someone.

But Yamamoto holds strong. And for once, Yamamoto has serious look on his face. His eyes look like they have found some flaw in me. Some wrong that he thinks I'm unaware of. And he acts like he's debating whether or not to tell me.

I don't like it. I'm the only one who knows me best. Anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool. But that look is… uncomfortable. What is he seeing?

Finally, he speaks, "Hotaru, you should stay out here. You're a girl; you can't protect yourself."

I blink. I blink again.

That is surprisingly stereotypical. I was expecting something intimate, some secret he noticed. But if this is it then I'm not complaining. And as it turns out I debated that question myself. I know I'm not a fighter, but I can't just sit pretty while my friend gets killed.

However, on the same token I can't let myself be a burden.

"When we find Sawada I'm going to be the one to get him out. You and Gokudera are going to have your hands full with the lackeys and Sawada could get into worse trouble. I can slip past. Plus, if Sawada isn't being held here I can search the computers and files for any plans they had. I'm good at that. You can't waste time just securing the area, I'll make so we can do two things at once." We don't have time to argue. I need the green light.

Fortunately, Yamamoto seems to know the importance time as much as I do. He nods and releases my arm.

Then we all prep ourselves, and Gokudera pulls out some dynamite.

…

Dynamite? What kind of person carries around dynamite?

Then I remember. Dino called him the 'smoking-bomb'. That wasn't because of his temper but his weapon! His foolish choice in weapon!

The boys take a sudden dash forward before I can comment, and I'm left scrambling to keep up. Looks like a talk on the importance of safety will have to wait.

The rotting steps were easily conquered and as we reach the final door to the main 'office' and Yamamoto and Gokudera drop their school bags. Both of them crack their knuckles and kept moving like men on a mission. Conversely, I keep my bag. You never know when a blunt object can come in handy.

Then Gokudera kicks the door open and everything goes to hell. Some 15 grown men are in the room, and these same men are unhappy that they dropped their cigarettes. Very unhappy.

"Hey brats! Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" One unhappy man is particularly muscular. And has particularly bad breath.

The scene is escalating as Gokudera punches him in that face and everyone joins in on the fight. Gokudera takes about six guys while Yamamoto handles nine. Not very good numbers.

But I can't focus on that. I have a job. A job with a question that needs an answer: where is Sawada? And all I can do about the criminals is trust the boys to protect me.

God, please don't let me die.

I take a quick one over of the room and no Sawada, and there's no evidence to say he was ever here. No signs of a struggle, no rope, no duct tape, and nothing to keep Sawada alive. But fortunately, no blood.

Sawada is not here, but he could be elsewhere.

I spot no filing cabinets but there is a desk on the other side of the room with a laptop and a bunch of erratically placed papers. That's where I need to be.

I dash across the room and just barely dodge a flying body, a birthday present from Gokudera. The bloodied meat bag almost makes me scream or vomit but I keep both acid and sound inside. Leaping over the once terrifying man I reached the computer.

The computer is pretty old, about five years, which means security probably sucks. But it is password protected. Crap.

…

If I was a scummy mobster, where would I hide my password?

I bit my lip as I quickly checked the desk, no postage notes, but there was a little message carved into the desk, 'remember the black coffee for the boss!' but that couldn't possibly mean-.

… No way.

I spin the chair back towards the computer and type in 'black coffee'. It would be a bit of a long shot if the owner was smart but…

_Loading your personal preferences._

I thought so. Lackeys always center their life around their bosses. Including passwords. I once knew a man who made his password 'Scotty' because his boss was planning a 'Lady and the Tramp' themed birthday party for his daughter. Pathetic.

I open up the file labeled 'Big Plans!' and got started. Sawada needs to be safe.

This computer can go to hell!

It has shut down three times in the past five minutes, and it moves at the speed of a crippled snail! Plus I haven't found anything! The 'Big Plans' file is full of plans to kiss ass to this guy's boss, the only actual criminal activity on the computer is a plan to kill Kyoya Hibari that involves a nuclear bomb, the Sahara Desert, and an elephant.

Sighing I leaned back into my chair, biting my lip, Yamamoto and Gokudera finished the beatings one minute ago and are now doing their own interrogations. Yamamoto asking nicely, and Gokudera demanding an answer. But I have to face facts, there is a very real possibility these people know nothing about Sawada. Or even about the Vongola. These guys are obviously really low on the totem pole, it wouldn't be unreasonable to think these guys don't know much about the big mafias. After all, one of the main reasons they are so low is because they don't know much.

But I know there are no other Yakuza factions in Namimori, and only a crime organization would have wanted to kidnap Sawada, and been able to at that. So what could have happened to Sawada?

My nerves were growing more and more uneasy. Intertwining my fingers I review what I know. Sawada was kidnapped by someone with power, money, and some intelligence. I know this because they must have enough power to know about the Vongola and know Sawada is the current heir, they must have enough money to afford to spare the sports car, and they must have known there were no cameras on the street. However, the only Yakuza in town is this one, and they know nothing. Plus, if any other mafia group was in town Reborn would have told Sawada, either mess with Sawada or give Sawada some experience. And the only group I can think of that meets the requirements is the Cavallone family, but Dino would never hurt Sawada. He even went so far as to put up with me, simply because I'm Sawada's friend. And it's not like the Vongola did it, Reborn would have-.

My eyes snap open at my revelation. It was Reborn! It has to be Reborn's doing! He was the only one who was calm after Sawada was taken, and he probably could have saved Sawada if he really wanted to. Plus, he was the one who blamed the Yakuza in the first place!

That- that _bastard_!

Heat rushed to my face, because of embarrassment and anger. I should have realized this was a trick. And the person who duped me was none other than the number two person I hate most, the person who fooled me not three days ago! And now, he's still messing with me, for his own amusement no less! I was truly worried for Sawada's life! What kind of joke is that!

My muscles begin to shiver and I jump out of the ripping leather office chair and slam my feet down. My fist is curl tighter than ever before and I put all of my frustration into slamming the desk. It isn't enough to vent my total rage, but it is enough to get the attention of the boys.

"Hotaru, what's up? Did you find something?" My head snapped up to stare the baseball player, and he flinches under my glare.

"This is all bullshit, is what I found. These people never even knew who the Vongola were, let alone who Sawada was! They never intended to kidnap anyone!" My voice is cracking and shrieking and blaring but I don't care. "This was all a joke that devil in dippers pulled! Sawada's not in any trouble! He's fine!" And I am _pissed_.

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Yamamoto looks relieved and a bit curious at my behavior. I don't bother looking at Gokudera, my mind is too cloudy.

"Yes, it's good that Sawada is safe! But it sure as hell wasn't a funny prank! That brat went too far! I thought Sawada's life was in danger!" My eyes were tearing up a bit, out of anger and frustration and embarrassment. I can't believe how well I had been played. Played like a puppet by one damn baby. I acted exactly how he wanted me to act, down to my every emotion. It's an insult. Hotaru Fukushima doesn't get played. Especially not by one person.

But despite the water in my eyes, I won't cry. I will never cry. Crying solves nothing. The last time I cried was when I was four. When my father first called me a failure and left me alone. I cried and cried and cried. And I was still alone.

So I stopped crying.

Nostalgia almost sweeps over me, along with anger, but at that moment the door bursts open for the second time that day. It's Sawada and Dino.

The devil's accomplices.

Oh, they are dead.

I don't care if Sawada had no idea. They will pay.

But before I could start screaming again Yamamoto and Gokudera both interrupted by wave of rage.

"Tenth! You're ok! That woman was actually right!" Sure, throw salt on the wound! Like I'm not usually right!

"Phew! You definitely look ok!" Yes, good, this is all wonderful. Now can I murder them?

Sawada and Dino simply look surprised and then fond of what the boys had done. I mean, it's not like there are bloodied bodies on the floor or the fact we thought he was dead.

I can't stand being ignored at this point. So I do what any severely angry woman would do in this situation.

I kick off my shoe and chucked it at Sawada's face.

He fell down.

"Sawada, you're DEAD, do you hear me!" The red anger returned to my face as I saw my target. Someone had to pay, and Sawada is right there. "Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were dying! You better have a good explanation or by god I will castrate you now and feed your body to rabid dogs!" This time, there are no cracks in my speech, only anger hold on to me, and that was my goal.

Sawada looks terrified at me and starts stuttering for an excuse and I glared daggers at him. A little voice in the back of my mind whispered that I already knew what happened, Reborn organized it, and I really shouldn't be taking it out on poor Sawada since he actually thought he was being kidnapped.

I squash that voice.

I know I'm not actually going to hurt Sawada. I know it's safe to blow up at him. I know he's the only person I can really vent to without making a fool out of myself. I know if I try and yell at Reborn he'll just twist my words and I'll just become more upset. But I suppose the thing that I know that is most comforting, is that Sawada is safe.

I'm angry, very angry, but I am relieved. Even when I had my revelation, I didn't _know_ he was really safe. And I suppose that because I know that he is safe that I can blow up.

But enough of that, back to screaming.

"Hahahahaha!" Who dares interrupt my rant?

I whip my head around and sent a glower towards Yamamoto, who can't help but crack up. But he just keeps clutching his stomach and giggling.

"Yamamoto, would you like to join him?" I spit out the words like venom but I can't help but feel uneasy. Just what is so funny? I'm trying to create a tense mood here.

"Well, you were the one most worried about Tsuna! And now you're the one threatening him! It's just like the TV shows about puppy love! It's adorable!" Yamamoto keeps laughing while my emotional state is completely up heaved.

A different kind of heat flushes my face, embarrassment, but not the shameful kind, just pure embarrassment. The kind that makes you shuffle awkwardly at the sight of a streaker, or a drunk. My anger started to seep out as my mind clears a bit. Yamamoto is right; I'm acting exactly like the stereotypical worried girlfriend. But I know and, hopefully, they others know it's not like that. I mean, I don't get any fluttery feeling with Sawada, I don't particularly look forward to talk to him, but I do care for his wellbeing. It's just in my nature to blow up when I can, because most of my life is spent in situations where I cannot.

So, now I'm stuck with my mouth snapped shut and a tense body. With Yamamoto laughing.

I take off my other shoe and chuck it at Yamamoto.

"Shut up! You know it's not like that!" This did nothing but cause the tension, the tension I worked so hard to build up, to crumble into pieces.

Yamamoto keeps laughing. Sawada starts to giggle. Gokudera scoffs. Dino suppresses a snicker but releases a wild grin. And my blush is set on fire.

"Shut up!" I cry but no one is listening at this point. My words were lost.

The strange thing is I can't bring myself to be angry. Right now, I'm being humiliated, but I'm not angry. It's embarrassing, obviously, but it's not… anger inducing. Actually, when I step back, it is kind of funny.

I step away from the desk and look away. Blush still going strong as I scowl towards the corner of the room. I might as well let them laugh it out; they won't shut up any way.

"What the hell are you brats doing here?"

…

All good will in the room dissipates.

From a door towards my right, came what I can only describe as a fleet of gangbangers. About double of the original mobsters entered the room, each with their own weapons, tattoos, and ripped clothing. Each looking for retribution. Each looking awfully intimidating.

Sawada let out a squeal of terror as I step back to Yamamoto's side and tense up my body (not a fighter, remember?). The other boys spread out into a defensive position and bore an aggressive look. Gokudera with an 'I'm going to kick your ass, punk' face and Yamamoto with a 'Back off or I'll kill you' face. I'd be lying if I said I'm not scared, but regardless I need to look strong. I raise my chin slightly and send my own 'You don't know what you're dealing with' glare.

Gokudera mutters something about how 'they just keep showing up' and both he and Yamamoto step forward, ready to take on anything these guys can dish out while I make a move to get Sawada and run. Each of us knows what we have to do but-

Dino gets in our way.

"Wait a minute; these guys are like the children you just beat up. You can't handle them." Eh?

Almost immediately, our once well-oiled team fell into confusion.

Yamamoto seems to be simply confused that we were stopped; the plan seemed to be doing fine.

With Gokudera it's more that Dino insulted his pride, he probably thinks that he would have no problem taking on the newcomers. I'm not sure if that's true but…

Children? Those guys were twice Yamamoto and Gokudera's size! In fact, they were probably the same age as Dino! What is Dino talking about?

Only Gokudera actually voices his feelings, "What? You-!" But Dino doesn't care all that much.

"Leave adults to the adults." And that was the end of it. I don't even get the chance to say 'wait' before Dino redirects his attention to the muscular delinquents at the door, holding himself up with pride, dignity, and complete confidence. "My name is Dino Cavallone, I am the tenth boss of the Cavallone family. This incident is entirely my fault and I apologize. I will pay for all medical fees and repair fees that might have come up during this time. Please accept my offer." Finishing up, Dino continues to look the other boss in the eye, daring him to say something.

And the boss doesn't disappoint. Scoffing the center man barks out, "Family? This is Japan, punk. We'll be taking that money, but you ain't gettin' out of here." Him and the rest of his goons begin to howl in laughter, and my uneasiness grew. But Dino seems to have a plan for that.

Defiantly pulling out his whip Dino brings out his cool side. "Then you've broken off all negotiations. I have no other choice than to use force."

Dino flings up his arm and moves to attack.

"Here I come!" He looks very cool right now.

Only for the whip to slap Yamamoto, Gokudera and Dino in the face. Painfully.

"OW!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"I HIT MYSELF TOO!"

WHY DID HE COME HERE WITHOUT HIS MEN?

The gangsters started hooting and hollering at Dino's failure and I start to panic. Stepping in front of Sawada and breaking into a sweat I begin to think.

Now only Sawada and I are left, both weaklings. The original plan was to leave the fighting to the boys while Sawada and I escaped. But now that they're in so much pain that leaving them here would be a death sentence for them. We can't just leave them behind. But what now?

"Alright boys, make sure they can't even crawl again!" Oh god, we're out of time.

My throat closes up. I can't move. I can't breathe. I don't want to get hurt. I don't want anyone to get hurt. This is bad. This is really, really bad.

Sawada trying to say something like 'Wait!' or 'Don't hurt me!' but these guys don't care, they just keep moving.

Grabbing Sawada's hand in a vise like grip I cringe my eyes shut, bracing myself for whatever pain comes, when-.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"_**REEEEEEEEEBOOOOOOORN!**_" Eh?

"_**BEAT UP THE YAKUZA WITH MY DYING WIIIIIILLLLLL!**_" EH?

Sawada started screaming not two seconds ago. And now he's bursting out of his clothes, into his boxers. His eyes are as wild as his hair, which somehow became 10 times bushier than before. And his hands! His hands are at least 20 times bigger than normal! What's going on?

Then I remember. It was said that Sawada did this same thing a few weeks ago against the kendo captain. But- but I thought people were exaggerating! I didn't think a person could really rip out of their clothes and start beating up people! Let alone someone like Sawada!

But here it is, Sawada, clear as day, beating down grown men.

This can't really be happening.

But it is.

Taking down people left and right, Sawada is a weapon that can't be stopped. And when a person tries to bash Sawada's head open with a crowbar, he meets an explosion.

Gokudera's up.

Then another guy pulls a gun. He meets a tanned fist.

Yamamoto's up.

Then finally the muscle club shows up.

Dino's up.

All of the boys are raring to go. Destroying the Yakuza like they're combat specialists.

While I'm here. In the corner. Doing nothing. Alone.

I'm useless.

A pang of guilt pokes my heart, accompanied by shame. I can't be useless, useless people are better off groveling, and I don't want to do that. But my presence here is a hindrance if anything. I am helping no one. The boys can handle this. They don't need me.

…

I should just leave.

After the last loser fell, I slipped out the door. They'll know I didn't run away out of fear, I caught Yamamoto's eye before skipping out on the victory party. As long as they know I'm not a coward I'm fine with leaving.

Making my way out the building entrance I suddenly feel a familiar weight on my shoulder. Without moving I know who it is.

Reborn.

"Why the great escape?" This isn't what I need right now.

"Why should I stick around for a victory celebration I didn't contribute to?" I hate this feeling.

"Why not stick around to support friends?" Friends, huh…

"I was useless. And it is my belief that the useless have no right to happiness. They ride and sustain themselves on the backs of the talented and hardworking and steal the benefits from the people who deserve it. Really it is a useless person's duty to excuse themselves, otherwise they are no better than a parasite, slowing sucking the life out of the just or talented. It would be improper if I didn't follow my own philosophy." I recall what I once said about friends to my former best friend, Kyoko Sasagawa.

"That's a rather dark philosophy." Friends are useless.

Detached, I reply, "I single handedly caused over 100 people to become unemployed, either because I took their position or because I fired them. All of them were useless." It is a fact. I might as well embrace it.

I can feel Reborn looking at me. Reading me. Looking for any falter in my voice or body. But I know I have none.

I begin walking again, it seems the boys haven't noticed my absence yet, and it is silent for one block. After one block the weight on shoulder is lifted and the baby speaks again. This time the voice comes from behind me.

"If it is your philosophy then it is how you believe the world works, yes?"

"It is. There are useless and useful people in the world. They vary depending on the subject but they exist nonetheless."

"Then if it is something natural, why are you so upset that you were useless here? You know that there was no expectation for you fighting."

I look him in the eye and state the truth.

"I am not used to being useless."

I walk away.

And I don't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Now before you try and stone me for the huge gap in update, I have several excuses! (Note:if you want to skip over my reasons just skip to the bold "**End of Rant**")

Firstly, I was about 25% finished this chapter a while ago, like maybe a week or so after I uploaded chapter 3, but then some people in my family went on vacation and took this laptop with them for about a week. I figured, "well I'll just do it when they get back" but what happened was... well my friends made me read Hunger Games and got me into Assassin's Creed, so I put it off the writing, but I planed to start again soon!

Which brings me to my second excuse, I got a concussion. I was going to the bus stop and I had to cross this road where cars go pretty fast, I saw a car coming and figured that I could make it if I can, and I could have, had I not tripped on my shoelace (I kid you not) in the road and landed on my head. I still made it, but my head hurt like hell, so I went to the school nurse and she made me go to the doctor who confirmed I had a mild concussion. I wasn't _allowed_ to write, or think for that matter, and missed a week of school. So that month was spent making stuff up. Then I had AP exams, enough said.

And now, I _should_ be studying for my finals, but guilt ate at me so I finished this chapter, aren't you proud of me?

Hopefully that prevents you from trying to kill me. I'll try and update quicker but no promises, and if it's not before July 9th then the update definitely won't happen until August, I'm going on a trip all July.

**End of Rant**

Now since I have had _plenty _of time deciding the love interest issue, **(I'm not really going to bring it up in the actual story (not that important) but if you like being surprised about minorish things you can skip this) **and decided that it's going to be Hibari. This is partly because of process of elimination, sadly. Starting with the Varia, which a few people asked for, I think everyone knows why Lussuria and Levi are out. Mammon wasn't suggested but the reason is incompatibility. For Bel, he is very intelligent and could impress Hotaru, but he's just too lazy and flippant with money (mentioned by **TimeIsRunningOut999**) to really gain her respect. Squalo and Xanxus seem to be mild favorites, and they would definitely be able to force Hotaru to relax but like **brokenmaelstorm** said they tend to be rather abusive and Hotaru probably wouldn't be able to deal with that. With Dino, who was mentioned a bit, I do agree with most of you that Hotaru could be compatible with Dino (which I had not thought of before, so thank you for that), she respects him as a leader and as a boss he wouldn't falter if Hotaru was denying help, plus he's a gentleman (as **k****imichee **and **brokenmaelstorm** mentioned), so he would be a fantastic choice. But, for intended character development reasons, I can't let him be with her. It can't happen, I'm really sorry, you have no idea who excited I was when I realize their compatibility and how sad I was when I remembered my intentions. If you really want to know (it isn't really a spoiler but I am worried about accidents) then you can message me. The same goes for Byakuran and Reborn, future issues and I'm not really sure about compatibility with Byakuran (sorry) and with Reborn, Amano-sensei doesn't seem to want to give me a chance for what I'm planning (I'm as sad as you are with this, if you're sad). Now with the 10th Generation, Lambo is out for obvious reasons, then like **TimeIsRunningOut999** said and I knew for a while, Ryohei is too loud for Hotaru and Gokudera and Hotaru just don't get along. Yamamoto is a good choice as he grows into a mature man and he has already shown that he can get her to take breaks (dragging her to lunch), plus he could talk to her and get her to relax (said by** TimeIsRunningOut999** and **brokenmaelstorm**) but Hotaru is almost always serious if she's not teasing someone or being sarcastic and Yamamoto is almost always carefree when he doesn't have to protect someone, which is good because her hissy fits would roll off him but in casual times Hotaru probably wouldn't be able to have a serious and intellectual conversation and Yamamoto wouldn't be able to talk about sports. Mukuro is manipulative and intelligent and Hotaru would respect him for that but get irritated at the tricks, plus Mukuro would probably see Hotaru as another puppet to play with (mentioned by **TimeIsRunningOut999** and **brokenmaelstorm**). Tsuna does grow into a man that Hotaru could respect and he could use hold his ground against her by that time, and he could probably bring out the caring side of her (if it exists), but Tsuna has a habit of wanted to save people and Hotaru doesn't really want to be saved until after whatever the deadly situation was and Tsuna may let their relationship cloud is judgement (I suspect he would do this with other guardians as well, but I don't think he would get over it with his partner) and Hotaru would never be able to stand that (as mentioned by **brokenmaelstorm**, **BlackRose**/**InkRoze**, **Yutsuko**,and **TimeIsRunningOut999**). Hibari on the other hand, will not falter against anything, let alone Hotaru, both enjoy going straight to the point, both can gain respect for each other, and he would probably respect her decisions to an extent and let her fight (as mentioned by **brokenmaelstorm**, **Juliedoo**, **BlackRose**/**InkRoze**).

Dear god, I hope that covers everyone's comments (if not I'm super sorry, you have no idea). The grammar is probably horrible in that paragraph and I apologize but that text vomit just took me an hour to verify everything.

Anyway, the story can finally begin! Reviews make me jump out of my chair and joy, I kid you not, so they would be a blessing. Please enjoy \(^_^)/

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Hotaru Fukushima, _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ belongs to Akria Amano

* * *

><p>I feel like a brat.<p>

I hate feeling like brat, makes me feel like an antsy brat. Hooray.

I scrunch my eye brows in displeasure as a stare at my old teddy bear. I bought him back when I was friends with Kyoko. Now he's my little psychiatrist.

After the incident yesterday, I just went home. There was no point in going to school hours late. And then I spent some quality with my laptop, it was an ok day.

But I spent the entire time moping like a loser.

I redirect my scowl towards the worn ball of stuffing. "Well, what do you think? Am I acting like a child and should just suck it up? Or do I actually have a right to act like an antsy teenager?" I'm greeted by silence as I contemplate my own questions. "You're right. I'm acting like a pussy. I'll get over it. Good talk, Teddy."

Lurching myself up from my twin bed I scatter my pajamas on the floor as I stumble tiredly towards my closet. I slip on my clean and ironed school uniform and yawn as I walk towards my adjoining bathroom.

Time to begin a new day.

* * *

><p>"Hey Fukushima-san, are you friends with Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-kun?" Eh?<p>

As I pull out my laptop from my school bag I finally notice the crowd of nervous girls around me. Some were holding their breath, and others just looked slightly flushed and shuffle awkwardly, but regardless the crowd is still most of the females in my class. And all of them are blocking any exits from my desk. Well, crap.

But why ask about Yamamoto and Gokudera? I mean, they're not here, do they think I know? How close do they think we are? And why do they think we're friends in the first place? We only ate lunch together that one time.

I raise my signature eyebrow and turn towards the speaker, Minako Honda, "I eat lunch with them if that's what you're asking, but I don't hang out with them that often. Why do you ask?" I really hope it isn't for the reason I think it is. I sip my apple juice warily.

"We want to know if either of them has a girlfriend!" Minako's second in command, Ayano Saito spits out the words like a speeding bullet, like she couldn't stop herself from speaking. And the embarrassment from the lack of control quickly shows as Saito then excuses herself rashly with fire on her face. But I have more pressing concerns.

Normally I would be more apathetic about this, seeing as I really do not possess any interest in school drama, but this confrontation is rather troubling and uneasiness begins to settle in my stomach.

Do these girls really see me as some sort of connection to their idols? Have I become part of their stupid dating sim and now play a major role? And is that role one of the "supportive best friend of hottie" or "sneaky rival"? This is bad, very bad. I don't want to be dragged into this sort of thing at all. All it would bring is trouble. Plus, I'm not even close to these guys, what can I really tell them?

I cover my near outburst of annoyance with a sigh, there's really only one way to salvage the situation without becoming part of this game. I turn on a charming but sympathetic smile, as if I had some awkward news to share with them and ran my script.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm not really friends with Yamamoto or Gokudera. The one that I actually hang out with is Sawada, so I wouldn't know if either of them had a girlfriend." One of the girls tries to say something, but I cut her off, "That's the type of question you should ask them yourself, they don't bite." Well, Yamamoto doesn't, can't be sure about Gokudera though, I'm sure he has some form of rabies. But they don't need to know that. "And I'm sure they'd love to talk to you, not many people actually approach them it seems." I pretend to cup my chin in wonder, "I bet they're really lonely without anyone to support them…"

All the girls start gasping and muttering amongst themselves and growing blushes, each of them secretly or not so secretly thinking '_I _could be the one for Yamamoto or Gokudera.' Mission accomplished.

Finishing my work I happily typed on my computer with a smirk on my face. At least now people won't try and incorporate me into their schemes. With each girl thinking that the boys are lonely, they won't turn to me anymore because I don't know them.

Complete victory.

* * *

><p>Minako Honda notices something odd.<p>

Now, Minako knows she isn't the brightest girl in shed, she wouldn't have to throw her daddy's name around if she was, but she knows how to pick up on social cues.

And right now, seeing the weird girl, Hotaru Fukushima, smirking like a devil, tipped off her radar.

Minako knows that Hotaru never had any friends except when she was little, and that the only reason most people talk to her is to get school help. And for someone so easy to use, a smirk like that shouldn't be possible.

Then an idea strikes her.

Fukushima must be dating Yamamoto-kun _and_ Gokudera-kun at _the same time!_

Minako is shocked, for such a thing to go under her nose for so long is unforgivable! How scandalous! Fukushima isn't even part of the sisterhood! She doesn't have the right to date Yamamoto-kun (Minako couldn't care less about Gokudera)! She must be putting a spell on him somehow-!

Minako stopped herself, of course it's not magic, only cool magicians can use magic, but not people like Fukushima.

Now Minako is puzzled. If Fukushima isn't using magic, then how is she dating Yamamoto-kun?

Maybe Fukushima… is somehow appealing to guys? Minako has to admit that Fukushima is okay looking; maybe around guys she's great at seduction?

But how can Minako benefit from that?

Minako's eyes brighten at a brilliant idea.

Yes, this would be perfect!

_Yamamoto's heart is mine!_

* * *

><p>My smirk is suddenly interrupted by a shiver. What was that?<p>

I do a quick look around the classroom to see if anything is wrong, just in case. The last time I ignored this feeling I was swindled into breaking into a Yakuza hang out.

But as quickly as a look around, I see nothing. Ok, well I do see Honda acting like a little weirdo pretending not to look at me, but that happens whenever she wants to get me to do her homework. That can't possibly be important.

I roll my eyes and decide the feeling is a false alarm. But before I could fully relax the feeling increases tenfold, and I almost leap out of me seat. Ok, ok, that is not a false alarm. I think.

I snap my head around again the classroom and see nothing again.

My eyes narrow and I take a slow sip of my apple juice, but my nerves aren't settling down.

Hm…

"When checking out an area, always make sure to check behind you." A squeaky voice says on my shoulder.

…

_**OH MY GOD! **_

I leap out of my chair and begin choking on my juice. I end up falling on my knees coughing. I fire a glare behind me, ready to murder whoever dared sneaking up on me.

And I meet giant soulless eyes in a nurse costume.

Of course it's _him_. Who the hell else would it be?

Wait, a nurse costume?

My glare falters slightly as I realize the baby I like to call 'Satan' is wearing a cute(?) pink nurse dress. Why is he wearing that? Of course it's probably for some obscure reason that I don't want to comprehend. But I only have one thing to say about that.

"You look like an idiot."

"Please, I look amazing."

"Not at all."

"Of course I do, I'm Reborn."

"I'm telling you-."

"You need to make your way to the hospital."

I blink. "What?"

"You need to go to the hospital."

I furrow my eyebrows in suspicion, "Why do I need to go to the hospital?"

"So you are going to the hospital." My eyes shoot open, not this again!

"What-? I didn't agree-!"

"I'll see you there in 10 minutes-." No!

"Now just a-!"

"If you're late, Dame-Tsuna will be in big trouble."

"What does Sawada-! Don't run away!"

"Ciao ciao!"

…

He's gone.

…

I grind my teeth together so hard I almost leave a dent in them. My eyes are dilated in pure anger. My hands a fisted so tightly my knuckles are white .

Again! This little brat orders me around again!

The bell for gym had rung some time ago while I was talking to the brat. No one is the room.

Feeling it safe to unhinge my persona, I slam my fist into the room wall and shriek at the top of my lungs.

"_**SON OF A BITCH!**_"

* * *

><p>After my freak out, I'm informed by a Disciplinary Committee member that someone has called for my early dismissal and I'm actually kicked out of school against my will.<p>

So here I am. Standing in front of the school's locked gates. With nothing to do.

I don't have any illusions as to why I got my dismissal. It's obviously because of the baby. And it's obviously because he wants me to go to the hospital for some reason.

Although, he did mention something about Sawada, maybe that's where the boys are. And didn't he say something about Sawada getting hurt?

I bite my lip a little, maybe I should go for his sake…

My mind flashes to Sawada's horror stories about explosions, fire, and tears. A grow a slight sweat at what my late timing may imply for Sawada's fate. I do owe the guy after all.

I'll just stop by real quick.

Turning on my heel I find myself a centimeter away from a monster gorilla.

Or Minako Honda.

Yes, it's probably Minako Honda.

Despite my realization I do have to bite back a yelp, Honda is not the type of person you want to wake up to in the morning.

After assuring myself I was perfectly safe, I took a big step back from Honda before finally tilting my head at her in expectation. If she followed me out here she has something to say.

"Do you need something?" I try not to sound rude, but she did just stalk me.

"I know your secret, Fukushima-san!" As she ungracefully pointed her stubby little finger at me. I let a little glare out as a retort, pointing fingers is rude, especially at me. But like any spoiled brat, she didn't flinch at such a low quality glare. And just what is she talking about? I have a secret? I must be so damn talented to hide a secret from myself. Note the sarcasm.

"And just what are you talking about, Honda-san?" This will be good. Or a mountain of irritation. One or the other.

"Oh, don't play dumb! I _know _you're dating Yamamoto _and_ Gokudera! You can't keep these things from me!" Honda looks triumphant.

I blink.

I blink again.

Is she serious?

I don't even bother holding back my cackle. The idea of me dating either one of those boy is absolutely ridiculous, let alone both at once! After finally settling down I still have tears welling and I send Honda a grin that says, "ok fool, you have had the pleasure of making me laugh" and see if she truly believes the nonsense that just spouted out.

She does.

"You can't be serious, Honda-san. I don't have feelings for either of those boys. I just hang out with them and we talk. If that counts as dating, then any girl with a social life is in one active harem." At this, Honda's victory smile falters slightly, as if she just picked up on her mistake.

"You're lying, I know you are…" Her voice is much quieter, as if she wants to cling to this notion of me scandalously string along boys in a harem.

"I'm not, that much should be obvious. I simply talk to them casually. I really-."

"But how?" Honda cries out, interrupting me midsentence.

My face twitches in irritation at the rudeness, but I let it slide. This is Honda after all, I can't expect much and can't really retort honestly. So I simply reply, "What do you mean, Honda-san?" My polite tone is slipping, her density isn't so funny anymore as it is annoying. Or maybe her interruption pissed me off. One or the other.

She became silent for a second before fidgeting awkwardly. She looks at me again, with a pleading look as if she was begging me to understand without having to say what she meant.

And I don't bother pretending that I'm psychic.

"Honda-san, you're going to have to say it for me to understand."

"How… how come Yamamoto-kun talks to you and no other girl?" After a slight hesitation Honda blurts out her question with a slight mumble.

And I take in her question. I certainly wasn't expecting it. And at first glance it does seem like a rather ridiculous question. But now that I think about it, I am the only girl Yamamoto and Gokudera talk to. I understand girls not wanting to approach Gokudera, he's an asshole, but Yamamoto is so open that anyone could talk to him. So why doesn't he talk to other girls?

Although, the only reason he approached me was because I'm friends with Sawada. But even then, Kyoko is pretty close to Sawada now, but he doesn't really talk to her much, while with me we can have a decent conversation before class starts.

Contemplating the differences between how I talk to Yamamoto and other girls I come to a conclusion.

"I don't treat him like he is in a separate group than me." That's the only thing I can think of.

But Honda obviously doesn't understand, "But I treat Yamamoto like he's a god and he doesn't talk to me!" she wailed.

Hiding my irritation expertly I look her in the eye and try to be sympathetic, "That's what I'm talking about. You treat him like he's in a different world than you, so he feels isolated from you subconsciously and therefore doesn't talk to you as a friend but rather a classmate or in a formal tone." Formal for him anyway.

Surprisingly, Honda seems to take in every word, standing there I could see the wheels turning in her head. I thought she would just brush off my thoughts like other spoiled brats. Although, in the end she'll probably come up with something ridiculous later, like I'm lying to keep Yamamoto to myself. I have no faith in her comprehension ability, especially when it comes to comprehending that she has done something wrong.

I look at her with bored eyes; I can't really leave until she comes to a decision on how to feel on this situation. If I leave and she decides to view me in a bad light I can't be there to make her think otherwise.

Hm.

That's the most direct thought I've ever had about manipulation. Maybe I'm growing over these years?

Then, Honda grabs my shoulders with a sudden determination, I almost yelp in surprise but restrain myself. Determination is burning in her eyes as she stares into mine. And before I can ask, 'what?' she blurts out the weirdest sentence I have ever heard.

"Make me your student!"

…

…

"Eh?" What?

"Make me your student! You're the only one who understands of to capture hearts, I can only learn from you!" _What_?

"Honda-san, I really don't think I understand what you mean, could you clarify?"

"You know how to talk to boys. I want to know how to talk to Yamamoto so he sees me as a love interest. So I need you to help me!" _**What?**_

"Honda-san… That's not really something I can teach. Eh- how about to go back to class? Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" I hastily put together a pretty crappy plan for get away from Honda, I don't want to be involved in anyone's love life, let alone teach anyone who to have one!

"I said I was sick so it's fine!" Son of a bitch! She looks so damn earnest!

Another approach! "I really don't think I'm one to teach Honda-san, I mean, I've never had a boyfriend, so I can't really tell you much." Slight panic seeps into my voice as I desperate try to avoid a terrible situation.

If I become Honda's 'teacher' then she'll follow me everywhere. I'll never be able to relax, let alone work! Plus, she isn't the most pleasant person to be with! She's so oblivious to important affairs or social cues that it would be painful to explain anything to her, especially etiquette and I just don't like her. She's spoiled, she's annoying, she's arrogant, and she _likes_ being stupid.

If she were merely slow or unintelligent I would have no problem with her, some people are just like that, but _she_ is perfectly capable of being a straight 'A' student! Better than me! I know this because on the first week of school she showed a marvelous instinct and ability in all subjects, but the moment she heard that boys were intimidated by intelligence she started failing classes. She pretended not to know letters of the English alphabet. She pretended not to be able to do simple math.

And slowly she forgot everything. Now I can honestly say that Minako Honda is an idiot. But I _know_ that if she really wanted it, she could gain all of that knowledge back. And I despise her for that lack of resolve. You can't get anything in this world if you're willing to sacrifice everything for boys who may not even like you or boys you don't even know. And for her to give up her value for something like that is like a slap in the face to me, someone who has given everything I can give for my place in this world.

So for her to brashly decide to make me part of her world makes my blood boil.

"But it can only be you!" Is she really so stubborn?

Before I let my frustration spit out I come to a realization: why don't I just walk away? Honda will just forget about all of this and I'll be able to go on with my life, plus I won't be able to make anything worse than it already is.

So I turn and jog away, "Let's talk about this later, there's someone I have to see!" I wonder if I should actually thank the baby for this getaway excuse?

Ha, now for my great escape. This will solve all of my problems (with Honda anyway). I win-.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Shit.

I start to run faster, I may not be Gokudera or Yamamoto but I can out run Honda any day.

"Fukushima-san, slow down!"

I don't reply.

"I said wait!"

I quicken my pace.

Get the message, Honda!

* * *

><p>After 20 minutes of running, I lose Honda and I finally make it to the hospital.<p>

Finally!

I just discovered that I severely under underestimated Honda's physical ability. But that doesn't matter now. The only reason I should keep that in mind is that it kept me motivated to meet the baby's 10 minute time limit.

As I entered the hospital everything seems calm, no one seems to be in critical condition and none of the nurses were panicking. It seems to be a pretty normal day at the hospital.

I stay my breath and calmly approach the receptionist and smooth my hair as I walk with a purpose.

Politely I speak, "Excuse me, but may I please see Tsunayoshi Sawada, please?"

Surprisingly the once caring nurse became bitter. Her nose scrunched up and she made an annoyed face, like I had just asked her about her alcoholic brother as a stranger. What did I do?

I blink in confusion as she gives me a jaded look, spitefully, she speaks again, "He can't see visitors anymore, he's abused his privileges."

Well, this women's certainly a piece of work, abused his privileges? He's a client, you don't treat clients that way.

And I need to see Sawada, so I'll fudge it a little. "I'm his sister, Hotaru Sawada, and I believe I'm allowed to see my own little brother during visitor hours." The women only glared at me superiorly.

"Like I said, he abused his privileges."

I turn on my serious persona, "You can't deny him the right to see his sister," I raise my voice for the lobby to hear to the horror of the receptionist, "I just want to make sure my little brother is alright! How dare you!"

The entire lobby looks at the receptionist with either disgust or simply seems taken back, and I let my eyes well up a little to complete the façade.

The receptionist tries to calm me down as quickly escorts me through the hallways. Left. Right. Left. Right. Down. Left-.

Down? Why did we go down?

Eventually the nurse stops and opens a set of double doors. And the sight was… interesting.

The room is a strange cross between a morgue and an experimental room. Skulls float in cylinders tubes and there are bizarre machines everywhere. Not to mention the drawers in the wall, probably what contains the bodies.

And then there was Sawada smack dab in the middle of the room, crying in a patient bed. The white sheets clearly clashed with the dark and eerie mood of the room itself.

They kept a _client_ here? Are these people insane?

"Who was the one who authorize putting his bed here?" I glare the nurse down as she fumbles for an explanation.

"W-well, all of his visitors were causing trouble for the hospital and other patients, and eventually his caretaker told us to put him down here…" I swallow my screams of frustration; no matter what you never treat a client like this! But this woman…

"And who was this 'caretaker'? And regardless of his position no one should be out in here. Move him to a real room!"

"Well, we didn't have anywhere else to put him, and now all the beds are taken, so…"

My eye brow twitches, "You realize this is probably a violation a procedure, right? If you don't find another bed then I'm signing him out, and that will very quickly follow a lawsuit. Understand? Or do you lack any intelligence in how a human should be treated?"

The nurse turns bright red and she scampers out of the room, hopefully to find a bed for Sawada.

I scoff at the ridiculous customer service, no matter the situation, you never treat a customer like this. Years of being near the customer service sector taught me that much, along with power of smiling.

Sighing I turn back to the bed to see Sawada sitting upright on his bed, clearly shaken as his skin was pale white and you saw envious shivers every so often.

"Fukushima-san? What are you doing here? I thought I didn't have any more visitors."

I give a sigh myself, feeling sympathy for the poor boy, this must be Reborn's fault somehow. "The baby ordered the Disciplinary Committee to kick me out of school for the day to visit you. I just was wondering what happened to get you stuck in the hospital, but now I'm more curious about how the hell you got yourself here."

Sawada visually became deflated; obviously today has been very stressful. What a bastard baby.

"Well… About that…" I decide to save the kid the trouble, I remember those days of being forced back to work after the worst days of my life, I wish someone had saved me some stress.

"Don't worry about it, you can tell me about it later. In the meantime, that nurse from before is trying to get you a room." I use a reassuring tone to get Sawada to calm down.

"I doubt that women likes me very much" Sawada shivers at the memory of some sort of trauma, and I repress the need to ask what that memory was. Curiosity killed that cat after all, and has led to countless awkward situations.

But regardless I scoff at his words, "It doesn't matter if she likes you or not, you are a customer getting a service, and therefore she must give you good service if she wishes for the business to flourish. Or if she doesn't want a lawsuit. That's how the world works, and if you are insistent enough you can always get what you want." Sawada just sweat drops at my response, muttering something along the lines of 'as expected of Fukushima-san' but I can't be sure. Plus I don't see anything wrong with my words, so what could he mean?

Shrugging off whatever Sawada said I take a look at his injures. All of his limbs are somehow broken and each cast is accompanied by some sort of other injury, and an infinite amount of small Band-Aids. Was he thrown into a bender or something? Or maybe a washing machine? But I still can't think of anything that would break all four of his limbs… Well, I can think of _someone_, obviously Hibari could beat any living being to a pulp, but what are the chances Hibari being at the hospital? Hibari doesn't get hurt, it's not possible.

At that moment, the ignorant nurse from earlier scurries in, looking put off but nervous. It seems I got what I wanted.

"It appears that there is one free bed in a private room, but visitors are strictly limited to family, Sawada-san! We can't handle any more of your brother's… friends." So Sawada's problems rest in his visitors, not his own actions? Interesting.

"Thank you very much, I assume we can use that wheelchair to get Sa- I mean, Tsuna to this new room?" I neck sweats a little at my mistake, it's very hard to switch what you call someone on the fly.

Luckily the nurse doesn't look to have noticed it as she squeaks and dashes to the wheelchair in the corner and gets it ready to carry Sawada to his new room. But Sawada does notice somethings, he notices my slip and the fact I was called, 'Sawada-san' and his eyes grow wide in confusion. Before he can spit out anything stupid I put my finger to my lips and give a stern look, a silent, 'Shut up if you want to live.'

Sawada still looks confused but effectively shuts his trap by the time the nurse comes back and fits him into the wheelchair. In moments we're off and into the elevator and onto the third floor. The entire ride, and walk afterwards the nurse shuffles under my glare. I would bet that her superior gave her a similar lecture to mine after I threatened legal charges, hence her sudden submission to me.

Serves her right.

The moment Sawada is set into his bed the woman rushes out of the room, and I glare till she's clean out of my sight. I needed someone to take some of my Honda frustration on.

Sawada wastes no time in speaking, "What was that all about Fukushima-san?" Despite knowing what he meant, I decide to tease him a little. A person should always be specific after all.

"You need to be more specific dear brother; I have no idea what you're talking about." Possessing an obvious glee in my voice I have to bite my lip to keep from giggling a little. But I don't bother disguising a smirk as I lean on the windowsill. I can practically see the playful look of my eyes reflected in Sawada's.

He doesn't see the humor however and pouts, "That! Why did you tell the nurse we were siblings?"

"In some hospitals only family can visit, and when I requested to see you the receptionist acted all superior, so I decided to demean her by acting as your sister. She can't possibly prevent family from visiting during visiting hours, after all. So when she refused I just had to make a scene and get her in trouble." I finish my story nonchalantly since it isn't a big deal. But Sawada feels otherwise.

He gives me a wary look as he mutters loud enough for me to hear, "That's not very polite, Fukushima-san."

"She wasn't very polite to me. Plus she acted like an incompetent know-it-all. She got what was coming to her," I scoff, my retort breathing my own arrogance. But I do honestly believe I was in the right. Sawada's just too submissive to see that. Obviously.

Sawada just sweat drops again, and I send an annoyed glare, daring him to question me. I did just get him a room; he should at least see that what I did, regardless of whether he liked it, worked.

"Changing the subject, why did the baby call me here? Is there something you need?" I erase my irritated feelings as they became counterproductive and replace it with mild concern. I just fixed his worst problem, and he doesn't seem to be and any more major trouble, so I can't see anything else that could be bothering him except loneliness.

"I think he just wanted to annoy me. All day he brought over people and got me in trouble, I've had to move rooms so many times- and in one I had to share with Hibari-san!" Shivering at the name, I hold myself back from gawking, gawking at the fact that Hibari's _sick_, and that Sawada was really beaten up by Hibari. He really does have terrible luck, horrible to every degree.

Shaking my head at the coincidence I decide to wrap up the conversation, "I see, well then I think I'll be going to you get some rest, I assume you've had enough stress-." I stop dead in my tracks as I spot something out the window.

No way.

"Fukushima-san? Is something wrong? You look really pale."

It makes a dash for the hospital entrance; I won't be able to escape easily.

Shit.

"Sawada, I'm going to hide under your bed, if anyone comes looking for me tell them I ran out the side door of the hospital." I'll use that time as a distraction to run out the front.

"Huh?" Disregarding his confusion I slide under the bed and curl up by the corner. _It_ will not find me.

"Fukushima-san, I found you!" Minako Honda slams the doors open and jumps into the room, probably ready to tackle me until I agree to be her teacher.

Persistent isn't she?

Internally scoffing at my own lame sarcasm, I see that Honda's feet snap towards the bed, probably glaring at Sawada, who she deems an obstacle.

"Where did she go? I know she was in here!" Ugh, her obnoxious _voice_!

Sawada, obviously startled, stutters out an answer, "U-um, she s-said th-that she was g-going out the h-hospital side d-door…"

I can practically feel Honda narrowing her eyes, but after a few moments I hear her sprint out of the room. I take a turn waiting a few moments before quickly rolling out from the bed and doing my own sprint to the door.

"I'll explain later, Sawada!" I call from over my shoulder as I make my way to the stairs. An elevator is too vulnerable , if something goes wrong then there's nowhere to run. Jumping down the last few steps of the first flight, I curtly turn to run down the next when-

"Caiossu!" Holy!

Squeaking in alarm I fumble to grasp the railing and save myself from a dangerous fall. These stairs are concrete!

I send the devil's flesh body a hate intense glare, not only is this not the time to sneak up on me but that could have actually hurt me!

"You realize a good deal of people have died from falling down the stairs."

"You shouldn't have been running."

"I was being careful, you screwed me up."

"If you were being careful, I couldn't have scared you."

"I wasn't scared, you just broke my concentration."

"You were scared."

"No, I-!"

"Why are you running from Minako Honda?" I grit my teeth at the interruption, but drop the subject nonetheless. The baby doesn't allow anything that contradicts him into his world. Although, I guess I was a little startled, but I wasn't scared.

"She wants me to teach her how to be appealing." I try to shoot out the reply as quickly as possible, to let the embarrassment die quickly. I want it to be like a Band-Aid, hopefully the baby understands that.

"Oh? And how did she decide that?" Damn it.

I curse to myself, the guy obviously knows that I want to drop this, the sadistic look in his eye tells me that much, but he wants to draw it out. Draw out my embarrassment that it.

I hide a little blush and mumble out, "She decided that since Yamamoto only talks to one female then that female must teacher her some magic skill to being attractive."

"Fu." He only says one syllable, but I've come to realize that 'fu' means 'ha, you're an idiot.' My embarrassment mixes with anger, a regularly concoction of emotion whenever that devil is around. Does he really have to laugh at me? Now of all times? I'm in a hurry-

"I knew Sawada was lying!" My neck jerks up the staircase, Honda found me.

I see red all over, my face takes a blush of rage and I try to vaporize the brat in front me. He was stalling! He already knew the situation! I can't believe I thought he actually wanted to know what was going on! I can't believe I thought he didn't already know! I can't believe I didn't think to just run off! That baby is just a bastard, a god damn bastard.

"Just go fuck yourself-!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Honda's scream cuts me off, she was apparently running down the stairs as I was trying to deep fry the devil, but like me, tripped on the stairs. Now her hands are flailing, not even attempting to grab the railing like a normal person, she drops through the air. Time slows down as my mind, probably as my anger filters out.

She's going to land on her face on a concrete step. I know it. She might get a mild concussion, definitely a broken nose.

Instinct quickly takes over my body as I jump a step and try to catch the stupid girl. The logical thing happens. Honda falls into me; I kind of grab her, and like the laws of physics dictates-

We both fall down.

…

I'm an _idiot_.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-!" I feel my back crashing into the stairs and Honda's body grinds mine into the concrete and my head flies back from the kinetic energy of the fall. In that split second I unconsciously tense my entire body in the hope that maybe the skull won't be as unprotected as if my muscles were relaxed, my eyes scrunch close in anticipation of pain and I grit my teeth to bare it.

But the pain doesn't come.

Instead, my head meets a soft and smooth plushy, I think anyway. Slowly I open my eyes, Honda's still on top of me but I don't really care, she might be in shock or something. My arms drop to my side, feeling the concrete below me, it's still there, but it's not what my head landed on. I look to my right and there's just this neon green, ridiculous green. Is it a pillow?

I blink.

Yellow eyes blink back.

I scream.

It blinks.

I leap to my feet and grab the railing; Honda was sitting on a step rubbing her arm.

She looks confused.

I try and climb on top of the railing.

"Good job, Leon." Ok, ok, fine, god, fine. Give the devil another opportunity to humiliate me.

The baby had jumped down a step and grabbed the pillow that, admittedly, saved my skull which turned into his chameleon.

A pillow turned into a chameleon.

A pillow turned into a living object.

An inanimate object turned into an animate object.

"What the hell is that?" My eye brows must have fallen off I raised them so high, my hands clutch the railing in a vain hope to keep root in reality.

The baby keeps a smirk on his face, probably to silently laugh at my face or my awkward body or my obvious shock, and mockingly stays calm, "This is Leon. He's my partner."

"Your partner is an alien."

"How rude, he just saved you." His words seem to feel betrayed but his tone and confidence just prove he's being an ass.

"That doesn't make any sense! How can he expand his mass? How does he change his shape like that?"

"He's my partner."

"That doesn't explain anything!"

"Of course it does, now suck it up."

"Not until you explain- explain that!"

"You're horrible, you're hurting Leon's feelings." Reborn looks at me accusingly and the chameleon thing turns into a fake, neon green, rain cloud. But I could tell neither of them really felt bad, both Satan and his alien ally were laughing at me.

"Bullshit, now explain!" Shrieking I point my finger accusingly at the kid, demanding he say something logical.

"Honda, what do you think of Fukushima now?" I look at him with horror. No- he can't!

"She saved me! She's amazing! I have so much to learn from her!" No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

"Well she told me that she would love to take you on as her student, isn't that great?"

"No! That's a-!" The alien latches onto my mouth and I start trying to scream and get it off. It's gross, it's so gross, very gross. Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew , ew, ew, ew ,ew!

"She's being modest, you should come over to her house tomorrow, here's her address. Be there at 7 on Saturday." NO! No, no!

"That's fantastic! I knew you would come accept me, teacher! I'll be on time I swear!" Honda's beaming with pure joy, _fucking_ joy. How dare she!

The devil gives the witch the location of my sanctum, with all the intentions of bombing it to hell.

Damn them! Damn them both!


End file.
